


Kinktober 2018: Quantum Edition

by Quantum_Tarantino



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Breathplay, Dubious Consent, Erotic Electrostimulation, Exhibitionism, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Gags, Hair-pulling, Half-Sibling Incest, Hate Sex, Journalistic Integrity, Kinktober, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Petplay, Selfcest, Sensory Deprivation, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Sex, Straightjackets, Teasing, Temperature Play, Unexpected Character Study, Verbal Humiliation, mild exhibitionism, sadism/masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 43,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Tarantino/pseuds/Quantum_Tarantino
Summary: It's Kinktober time!Kinktober is a monthlong smut-writing event with a set of prompts to choose from for each day, with the list availablehere.I'll be trying to keep up with the prompts, and to spice things up, I'm going for the true rarepair route and use a random number generator to determine the pairing for each fic. Get your paddleboats ready, because this is going to get cracky.





	1. Vale News Networking (Lisa x Trifa | Face-sitting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lisa Lavender x Trifa (#34 + #37)
> 
> Prompt: Masks/Face-sitting

The things she did for journalistic integrity. The fall of CCTN had been catastrophic for their ratings, and the loss of reliably contactable correspondents had plunged VNN's viewership – and, if Lisa was frank, quality – to an all-time low. The vacuum of reliable information was as dangerous as any Grimm attack could be, and the people needed to be informed honestly and truthfully. To make matters worse, there was no shortage of loudmouths out there who were more than willing to pass opinionated rumors as facts with no regard for basic journalistic principles. All combined, that was... dangerous. As a media persona, Lisa was very familiar with the Beyers Negativity Index and how it related to their reporting, and currently amidst all the chaos, it did not bode well.

So here she was, far and away from her comfortable studio, in the middle of a country which was openly hostile for her kind. If nobody else was willing to go out here where the truth was, then damn well it was going to be her. The executives had been livid about her insistence, but the lot of them had seemingly forgotten how she had started her career as a frontline reporter during the Faunus Rights Revolution. She was hardly a newcomer to this sort of dealing, though here and now in the fringes of Menagerie, she had to admit that she had her doubts about her ability to blend in successfully. She was wearing a pair of contact lenses which imitated slit pupils which worked well with her amber eye color. Contacts in general were a safe disguise, as unlike prosthetic appendages and such, they were extremely unlikely to fall off at the wrong time. Her mannerisms, however, she had found lacking. Her pure Valish accent was somewhat noticeable, and she couldn't shake the feeling that she had gotten a few more weird looks than was acceptable. That couldn't be due to her outfit, either, as the short beige shorts and green vest she wore were a common style she had seen here.

No, she shook her head subtly as she kept walking the darkened streets of Menagerie. She had to trust her facade. It had yet to let her down, and worrying about it would only make the mask she had crafted harder to maintain. She was Lena Heather, a Vale emigrant escaping the increasingly tense environment of her home, and now she was here to find the truth about the White Fang. The last part rang true, as was the case with the best lies. Now she was going to meet a contact she had been tipped off about, one that could hopefully shed light into the whole mess. She counted what passed for city blocks here and took a sharp right, feeling an odd sense of dread as she entered the dark side alley. Maybe she shouldn't have gone on this mission alone.

That thought was swiftly vindicated when she suddenly tasted a soft glob of soft fabric being pushed against her mouth from behind. She tried to shriek and spit it out, but whatever the hand had left on her face clung to her skin and muffled her cry. She struggled out of reflex and tried to claw the glue-like fabric off her face, but the person behind her easily restrained her arms and pressed another rag on her face. Lisa realized the intoxicatingly sweet scent all too late, and with her mouth obstructed, got a deep breath of the vapors before she could hold her breath. It was too little and too late, and as her mind and vision grew increasingly blurry, the last thing she heard was a soft, feminine chuckle behind her.

 

* * *

 

Lisa came to surprisingly gently with just a gradual return to consciousness. She blinked a few times, idly wondering if she should have a splitting headache before she remembered what had happened. She jerked and shot up, managing to fall to her side as she realized that her arms were bound behind her with some elastic binding. Frantic wriggling quickly revealed that her knees and ankles were wrapped in the same material, as was the gag. She stopped, trying to steady her breath. This was bad. Could be worse, still. Maybe she could talk her way out of it. If they took the gag off, that was.

"Lena, Lena, Lena..." said a rich voice from behind her, and she twisted around to see the speaker. A shorter woman in a black sleeveless half-zipped jumpsuit, sporting a smile alongside with a standard-issue White Fang mask, albeit one decorated with a smattering of a spider web in one of the corners. Her steel-gray hair was cut short, and she complemented it with gray gloves which and similarly colored vein tattoos which ran from under the gloves up her arms. That degree of personalization set Lisa on edge, as the rank-and-file used the masks to not stand out. "You're a long way from home, Valean," she continued and walked around Lisa's prone body, making her turn to keep her eyes on her. Lisa took a shaky breath, mumbling a reply through her gag. She'd get out of this yet, but not if she blew her cover as a human.

"Quite the chatterbox. Sini said that you had a way with words when she told me you were coming. So tell me, Lena, what brings you down here south?" She came to a stop and crouched in front of Lisa, the smile never leaving her lips as she reached for the gag and peeled it off with ease, the sticky fabric parting under her touch like wet paper.

"I—bleh—I've heard things about the White Fang. I wanted to see if they were true," she said, trying to keep fear out of her voice.

"Is that so? What sorts of things?"

Lisa worked her jaw to get the stale taste of the gag out of her mouth, chancing some brashness. "Like capturing and tying up women in the backalleys. Seems like they weren't too far off."

The woman chuckled, the sound turning into a laugh before she spoke. "Girl, you have chutzpah. I like it." She shook her head, still grinning. "I'm not sure what you expected you were getting into, asking about how to find a criminal organization like that. Makes it all the more interesting, so do tell."

Lisa spat some remaining fibers on the floor, buying herself precious seconds to orient herself. "Like I said, White Fang is a thing, and I wanted to see what they are about. Lots of conflicting opinions out there, you know." She kept a tactical pause before continuing. "And, like I said, the fact that you drugged and abducted me off a dark alley does send a certain message."

The woman pouted. "Oh Lisa don't be so dramatic. It's just a precaution, really."

"What sort of pre—" Lisa's blood froze in her veins as she realized that the woman had used her real name, and the reaction certainly didn't go unnoticed.

"Long, long way from home," the woman repeated, her grin widening as she loomed over Lisa's prone form.

"I—I—we—" Lisa stammered, trying to salvage the situation before the woman pressed her hand on her mouth, silencing her.

"A lone human all alone in the middle of Menagerie... trying to fool us, no less. It's quite the pickle you've gotten yourself into, dear."

Her heart was hammering, and she tested her bindings again. There was yield, but not a lot and the material pulled her arms back instantly.

"So let me ask you again. Why are you here?" the woman said with an even voice, leaning down to move her hands on Lisa's shoulders to keep her down.

"I—I told you. The truth." She couldn't keep her breathing in check, but she did meet the woman's eyes through the slits of her mask. As gray as her hair.

The woman hummed, tilting her head. "Well then. I suppose I'll have to let you go."

Lisa managed to find enough courage in her to just fix the woman with a flat look. "What do you want from me."

The woman stared at her for a few seconds, her thoughts hidden behind the mask. "I wasn't lying there. I can let you walk away right here and now. I don't think the others have put two and two together about your real identity."

Lisa kept the crumbling mask of confidence on. This was a bait-and-switch if she had ever seen one, and the only question here was if she should indulge in the woman's theatrics or not. Playing her game would make the woman happier which was probably in Lisa's best interest, but she had also seemed to appreciate Lisa not playing her game.

"I'm hearing an implied 'but' there," she ended up saying, taking a middle road.

The woman smiled. _"But,"_ she continued, "I think there's a better deal here. I know your work, you see. Good job reporting from the Sundhill." Lisa blinked, recognizing the name. One of the bloodiest series of skirmishes during the Faunus Rights Revolution, and she had been there for the worst of it. "So I can let you out to go on your merry adventure, or we can both get something more out of it." Lisa gasped when the woman slid her other hand down her body and let it rest against the strip of skin showing between her vest and belt. "You get your scoop, I get to have my fun—" she inched a few of her fingers under Lisa's vest "—and _you_ get to have your fun. Win-win, right?"

Lisa gritted her teeth, feeling the heat of the hand even through the thin glove she had on. What she was suggesting was absolutely a phenomenally horrible idea. She absolutely should just leg it now, assuming the woman wasn't lying. Staying here could only end badly. However... She swallowed down a gasp as the hand kept creeping up her midsection. This was an unique opportunity to talk to a somewhat important member of White Fang. She couldn't turn that down so easily, could she? Not to mention how long it had been since she had been with anyone, a small voice in her head added in.

Emboldened by the lack of response, the woman shimmied to her knees and took the zipper of Lisa's vest between her fingers, very slowly tugging it down.

"What, what do you mean?" Lisa breathed out, and the zipper sped up.

"I like to keep it simple," the woman murmured and dragged the zipper all the way down, revealing Lisa's midsection. "First, we fuck," she said and palmed Lisa's breast through the sports bra, "then, we talk," she pressed down to breathe down against Lisa's mouth, "and then, you scram. And if we're both satisfied with the arrangement, we can make that into a repeat occurrence. Hm?"

The woman stopped moving altogether, just her steady breaths caressing Lisa's lips from a millimeter away. Lisa shivered under the weight, and eventually nodded. "Y—yeah, that's fair, alright."

The woman just smiled and pressed down to kiss her, sliding both of her hands under the bra. Lisa gasped from the sudden stimulation but allowed the kiss to continue, a faint taste of smoke lingering on the woman's tongue. What started off assertive soon turned aggressive as the woman pressed against her and started mixing in nibbling along with the kiss. Lisa couldn't help but squirm under her, muffled moans escaping her lips as the woman pushed her bra up to her neck and started playing with her chest in the earnest, slowly and methodically brushing her fingers over each of her nipples to tease them to hardness. Each measured swipe sent and almost electric tingling down her spine, and she let out a long groan when the woman took her right nipple to roll it between her fingers.

The woman pulled back and let her breathe, moving down to nibble on her neck while keeping her hands busy. "So sensitive, how lovely," she murmured and dragged her teeth down Lisa's throat while tweaking her nipple the other way, producing a strangled squeak. Lisa panted, feeling the heat of the body pressed against hers. The elastic bindings still keeping her down had taken an entirely different quality, and the snug restraints had started to fuel the fire the woman was so expertly stoking. Lisa choked and tensed when she suddenly felt a wet mouth latch onto her other nipple, sharp teeth and warm tongue probing her and making her arch.

"Wha—aah—at's your name?" she stammered out, letting out a short hiss as the woman bit down lightly. The treatment didn't stop, and the woman took her time teasing the breast until she finally tilted her head away and let the rock-hard nipple pop out of her mouth.

"I thought the deal was that we fuck and then we talk," she murmured and moved onto the other breast. Her hands were everywhere, fingers lightly tracing on her skin which to raise a wave of goosebumps before disappearing to scratch a soft spot she didn't know she had and then wandering up to brush against her cheek. The combined effect made her bite back a colorful swear as the errant touches renewed the molten tingling in her crotch.

"I thought it'd be appropriate," Lisa breathed out in one go and slumped back as the woman let go of her breast, leaving it aching as the night air started to cool the saliva. She was out of breath and flushed, but she met the woman's eyes through the mask anyway. Now that she thought of it, asking her name might have been somewhat pointless as she had chosen to keep the mask on.

The woman hummed and leaned back to sit on Lisa's crotch, the pressure making her slowly grind against the weight on top of her. "Well, I do know yours. It's Trifa," she said and leaned back down, gyrating her own hips against Lisa's. "I'm looking forward to you screaming it." Lisa tried to come up with a witty retort, but all she could muster was a strangled groan as Trifa suddenly raked her nails down Lisa's midsection all the way to her hips. The pain shot up her spine and made her whole body jerk, and she let out a wavering breath as the painful stinging lines slowly started to mellow down to warm throbbing, each pulse feeding heat straight into her core. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this riled up, or this quickly.

She whined when Trifa's hand slid under her shorts and panties to meet her bucking hips. Lisa's thighs twitched as the hand brushed against her sex, her body urging to be touched. "Oh, someone's excited," Trifa murmured and ran her fingers in a lazy circle around her slit. "Are you just that sensitive? Or am I your type? Or are you just that into the restraints?"

"Yess," Lisa hissed as Trifa ran one of her fingers over her clit, the brief sensation almost too intense to be pleasurable.

"How naughty. Let's try this," Trifa chuckled and took her other hand to cover Lisa's eyes. There was a brief pause, and then suddenly her vision went black as the same fabric appeared on her eyes again. She gasped and clenched as she felt one finger ease into her, and it took her a few seconds to put the pieces together. Those weren't gloves and tattoos, those were her Faunus trait, and the elastic fabric she was trapped in was web. She shuddered as Trifa laid herself down on top of her, pressing their breasts together and lazily tracing her free hand on Lisa's shoulder. "I see that you appreciate my heritage," she husked in her ear and started slowly pumping her finger in and out of her, the steady movement just barely alleviating the burning ache in her.

"It's certa—certainly convenient," Lisa mumbled between heavy breaths. "Faster."

"What's the hurry? We have all the time in the world, and hurrying up a pretty girl like you is a crime." Trifa chuckled and interrupted Lisa's reply with another kiss, nonetheless slowly speeding up her pumping while using her other hand to explore the bound body below her.

Lisa whined into the kiss and bucked against the finger, trying to get more out of it. It was slow, so tortuously slow that she couldn't stop writhing and rubbing herself against Trifa while the pressure in her grew more and more unbearable. After what felt like hours, she finally started to reach the edge and her breathing grew shallow and intermittent, her head buried in the crook of Trifa's neck as she tensed.

The roaming hand wandered down and pressed against her clit, breaking open the dam. Lisa let out a high-pitched groan and shook as the orgasm rushed through her. She strained against her restraints hard, but they held firm and gave her no way to physically release the coiled pleasure in her, making her moan and tremble helplessly at the mercy of the climax.

Trifa pulled out after a short while, letting Lisa slump down breathlessly. With the blindfold on she couldn't see, but she definitely heard subtle licking noises and flushed when she realized what Trifa was doing to her fingers.

"Didn't get to hear my name, but I'll take it. You have a precious O-face." Lisa opened her mouth to retort, but nothing witty came out, so she resigned to just huff and turn her head to the side in an attempt to hide her flush. "Oh, don't sulk. Besides, I think it's appropriate to return the favor, no?"

Lisa heard a long zipper going down, and she turned to face Trifa. She couldn't see, but she could imagine the sight as Trifa zipped down her jumpsuit to reveal the toned body underneath it and let out the cleavage the partially opened outfit had displayed. She didn't have to wait long, and Trifa started shimmying towards her. Lisa opened her mouth expectantly as Trifa knelt over her face and sat down with a sigh. Lisa ran the flat of her tongue over the presented sex and smiled at the wetness.

"Someone's excited. Am I your type?" she echoed Trifa's earlier words and gave her slit another long lick.

Trifa exhaled and shifted her hips, threading one of her hands through Lisa's hair. "Sharp, professional, cute... bound under me and eager to please... Yeah, that's definitely my type."

Lisa chuckled and got to work in the earnest, starting with slow licks around her labia. The taste was... well, not pleasant, but not distinctly unpleasant either, and Trifa was quick to correct Lisa if she thought she was straying. One hand in her hair guiding her to where she needed to be, and the other periodically trailing down Lisa's body or disappearing entirely. In her mind's eyes, she could see Trifa arch her back while kneading her breast. Lisa knew she was getting close when the mumbled swears started to become more frequent and the grinding on her face grew more insistent, and she craned her neck to take Trifa's clit in her mouth. The hand in her hair tightened with a hissed "yes" as Lisa sucked hard on the nub, keeping up the alternating pressure until Trifa's thighs started quivering around her head. Lisa picked up speed and traced the tip of her tongue around the clit in quick laps which produced a rather adorable whine from Trifa who finally toppled forward, her breathing heavy.

"Fuck, you're good," Trifa breathed out and rolled to her side. "I know they gave you the moniker 'voice of Vale' but gods, woman, your tongue is something else."

Lisa didn't respond, and just licked her lips before sticking her tongue out in Trifa's general direction, ineffectually giving her a wink.

"Still have enough juice in you to be smug, hm?" Trifa said, crawling over Lisa. She couldn't stop chills from going down her spine as she was blind and bound, underneath someone's definitely ravenous gaze. There were two soft indistinct sounds and something soft hit her nipples, and she didn't have time to realize that it was webbing before the strings pulled taut. She yelped as Trifa pulled her up by her breasts into a sitting position and positioned herself behind Lisa, whispering in her ear. "I think I lied, in retrospect when I said I'd let you walk out." She ran her tongue on the shell of her ear, breathing deeply as Lisa shivered. "Because it looks like you're going to have trouble walking anywhere once we're done."

 

* * *

 

"Keep the mask."

"...what?"

"I said keep it. Next time you're around these parts, put it on and nobody will bother you. They'll recognize the design."

"So there's going to be a next time, then?"

"That's on you, _Lena."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect the other chapters to be A) this long or B) extant when the time comes.
> 
> Also, you wouldn't believe how hard it is to just write smut when you accidentally get into geopolitical implications of warcrime reporting.


	2. She Speaks for Both of Us (Neo x Emerald | Begging)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Neo x Emerald (#18 + #8)
> 
> Prompt: Begging

Neo didn't talk, but she really liked to listen. She trailed her fingers down Emerald's stomach and savored the clipped whine the light touch drew out. The way her muscles clenched under her fingers was also mesmerizing, but best of all was the voice. The thick ballgag in her mouth made the words unintelligible, but ever so sweet to Neo's ears as she played with Emerald's body and sought out different ways to make her whine. Neo dragged her fingers all the way down, and just as she reached the desperately bucking hips, she raised her hand away and smiled at the resulting sob as Emerald slumped back down on the bed, breath wavering.

Neo wasn't sure why Emerald insisted on cursing her to the lowest of hells after each of their sessions even though they both knew she'd invariably come back asking for more, but having regular access to such a wonderful toy wasn't something Neo could complain about. A svelte figure, smooth skin, the most delectable of voices and a submissive streak like no other, Emerald really was everything Neo could ever ask for in a playmate. Her affinity to being bound, blinded and gagged was just the cherry on top. Neo pulled away and gave her a few moments of reprieve, taking the time to appreciate her body.

The restraints were simplistic this time around. Neo loved the look of suffocating latex on her, but there was certain elegance to a streamlined approach, too. She was tied to her bed in a wide X-stance, with each of her wrists and ankles cuffed onto the legs of the bed and pulled taut, leaving her with little room for movement. She was entirely exposed for Neo to play with, and the only covering on her was the wide leather blindfold strapped on her head. Her mouth was filled with a large perforated ballgag which kept her from speaking, spittle flowing down her cheeks beside it. Judging that she had cooled down sufficiently, Neo reached over to flick an inviting nipple, making Emerald flinch from the sudden contact and suck in air through the gag with more mumbled pleads streaming past the silicone. Neo kept tweaking the nipple as the sounds became increasingly frantic, and when she pulled away again Emerald let out a choked sob, trashing her head from side to side. Neo glanced at the wall clock, and it hadn't been even two hours yet. Either she was getting better at this, or Emerald worse.

Possibly both, and Emerald really was a mess. Her limbs were trembling from the prolonged teasing and pressure, and her skin was covered in a sheen of sweat from constant straining against the ropes. Her breathing was rapid and erratic which made her chest bounce up and down with every inhale. Her hair was ruffled and sticking to her forehead, and Neo's measured touches had made her so sensitive to touch that even the lightest tracing kept raising waves of goosebumps from her. In the middle of it all was her sex, at this point utterly drenched in arousal and staining the bedsheets below her, and yet entirely untouched for the entire duration. Neo took great pleasure in listening to the pathetic sounds that always came when Neo so carefully avoided touching her sex. Lightly tugging on the pubic hair, tracing her nails just over her mons, nibbling on her inner thighs, just waiting and breathing against the sopping pussy – all these produced the most desperate of sounds as Emerald fruitlessly begged and pleaded through the gag for Neo to bring her over.

Neo, of course, never did such a thing. She sated her own needs plenty of times though, using Emerald's body in every way imaginable to get herself off. Her favorite way was to just grind herself on Emerald's midsection, slowly and luxuriously spreading her own wetness on her abs while listening to her whines all the while giving her free access to tease Emerald further with her hands. Riding her face was a close second, though that muffled the sounds too much for Neo's taste. Just lying on top of her lengthwise was also a n enjoyable position to cum in, as it let Emerald feel the climax right against her body. Sometimes Neo wondered how long it'd take for her to break if kept like this. She couldn't test that, though, given the unholy reckoning that would inevitably come from the fire bitch if one of her minions broke down.

That in mind, Neo reached down to drag one of her fingers up Emerald's pussy, one finger tracing each of her outer lips and coming together just above her clit. Emerald jerked and coughed, yet another rivulet of clear liquid running past her lips and onto the sheets below. Neo hummed and reached over to the gag to unbuckle it, and Emerald shook it out of her mouth before launching into a barrage of begging. She knew that this was her chance to change Neo's mind, but she didn't know that Neo had made it long ago.

"Neo! Please! Fuck, please, Neo, stop, I can't, please—" she babbled, voice unsteady and riddled with hiccups. The litany degraded into sobs as Neo rubbed each of her fingers up and down her slick outer lips, Emerald's legs trembling from the strain. "Please..." she drawled, voice peaking when Neo pulled away and rolled of the bed. "Neo—no! Please! Let me cum! I can't take it, please don't, please— _please don't go!_ " she all but wailed, threshing on the bed as Neo walked around and lay down between her legs. Emerald was holding her breath, and Neo huffed audibly, letting the warm air tickle Emerald's sex. Unable to escape, Emerald could just let out a high-pitched whine and keep going. "Please..." she sniffed, "please let me cum, I—I—use me, fuck me, just please I'll do anything just _please touch my clit I can't—"_

Neo smiled and let the sound drone on, last of Emerald's inhibitions having crumbled away a while ago. All that was left was the raw need, and the resulting incoherent string of derogatory pleads was nothing short of enchanting. Neo pursed her lips and blew a stream of air on her clit, making the words get drowned in a desperate howl as Emerald tensed and threw her head back, her pussy pulsing in need. Neo kept on it, not even holding steady contact with the air current and instead flicking it from one side of her clit to the other. Emerald broke into sobs, humping air out of desperation, and Neo felt like switching gears.

She gave no warning or a moment to prepare, and just unceremoniously shoved three of her slim fingers into Emerald while taking her clit in her mouth and sucking it hard. The sob turned to a screech as Emerald's body convulsed around the suddenly pistoning fingers, and Neo thought she heard the start of a thank-you before the shock of the orgasm took her beyond words. The mixture of gasps, moans and empty breathing was almost as sweet as the begging, but the real payout was coming later. Neo didn't let go and kept sucking on the sensitive nub, feeling it pulse in her mouth as Emerald's walls clenched desperately on her fingers, trying to milk every ounce of pleasure out of it. 

Neo closed her eyes and listened as hisses and sharper gasps started to become mixed in with the sounds, and she sped up her pumping to give the overstimulated climax a rougher edge. Emerald knew the game by now, and she had known what would happen. First she'd beg for Neo to start, and then she begged for her to stop. Neo smiled widely which she knew Emerald could feel, and put her forearm on her hips to hold her down before assaulting her clit again, gleefully listening how the lusty moans started to slowly turn to pained whimpers.


	3. Ectothermy (Ilia x Arslan | Sensory Deprivation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ilia x Arslan (#11+ #2)
> 
> Prompt: Sensory Deprivation/Temperature Play

Ilia couldn't see. She couldn't hear, and she could scarcely think when the hands descended on her body again. They flitted all over her skin, tickling a spot here and scratching her there before moving on, never staying in one spot for too long. With the blindfold on, she never knew where the hands would strike next, and the earmuffs meant that she couldn't even get cues from Arslan's voice. With her hands tied to the ceiling, she was helpless to do anything about the wonderful torture she was subjected to. Her breathing had devolved to little but gasps and pants as every other touch robbed her of her breath, and she let out a whine when Arslan dragged her fingernails down her sides, leaving burning lines in her wake. Being simultaneously so understimulated and overstimulated made her head spin as all she could focus on was the hands tracing fire and goosebumps on her.

She shuddered as Arslan pressed their bodies together, one hand grasping her ponytail and the other her ass to pull her close. Ilia moaned, grinding herself against the sculpted body and feeling the contrast between the soft breasts and hard abs against her own. She wished she was free to worship every inch of her, to lavish the chiseled midsection with her tongue and bury her face in the soft mounds, but this time Arslan had made it clear that Ilia was to stand there and take what she deserved. A point which was hammered home as Arslan interrupted her whine by pulling down on her ponytail and claiming her with a kiss, bearing down on her intensively.

Ilia whimpered as Arslan pulled away from the kiss and left her without contact for a moment. It was maddening, being able to feel just the buzzing of your own body and nothing else. When the fingers suddenly returned and pushed into her with no warning, she yelped and clenched hard on them, her slick folds easily parting to accept the intrusion. Arslan wasted no time teasing her this time and pumped her fingers in and out with a steady pace, bringing Ilia towards the edge much faster than the teasing ever had. The hand teasing her breast disappeared and she was too busy moaning to pay it any mind. She clamped down on the fingers, feeling the climax fast approaching. Her moan ended in a choked sputter when she suddenly felt something very cold press against her clit, recognizing it as an ice cube as Arslan flicked its edge over her clit from side to side.

She twitched and came as the jolt of freezing cold shot up her spine. The sensation was so unexpected and intense that it almost hurt, but that was lost to the overpowering pleasure wracking her body as Arslan kept going. She could only pant and writhe under the merciless caress, letting the waves wash over her.

 

* * *

 

Ilia looked so cute when she came, Arslan thought as she swirled the ice cube on her clit. The panting moans were almost as adorable as the way her skin wavered with red tones until it started pulsing between pink and red at the height of the climax. She usually had a good control over it otherwise, but with the blindfold on she became much more expressive with her trait. Much of the same applied to her voice, really. She was usually not very vocal, but with the earmuffs on there was a constant litany of noise coming out of her. Gasps, moans, half-swallowed pleads and best of all, mentions of Arslan's name which always put a smile on her face. Ilia probably didn't even realize the effect the headgear had on her.

Arslan smiled as she watched the small body quiver before her, muscles tensing and rippling from pleasure and the modest bust pushed forward, the hard nipples begging to be touched. She was so much fun to play with, especially when she agreed to be trussed up like this. Having her wrapped around her finger like this – literally and figuratively – was intoxicating, and reducing her to a trembling and moaning wreck lit up something carnal deep in her. Ilia was hers and hers alone.

Judging that her clit had been sufficiently chilled, Arslan slid the ice cube off and heard a breath of relief which peaked into a squeak as she slipped the rounded bit of ice lower and into her. Arslan chuckled as the sound seamlessly transitioned to an impressively colorful litany of swears as Ilia threw her head back and shuddered, her walls clamping hard on the fingers which pushed around the ice cube in her. Ilia trailed off with a long, drawn-out "fuck" and kept just panting rapidly afterwards, which cued Arslan to the fact that she probably deserved a break.

She gave her a few more thrusts, seeking out the ice cube and drawing it out of her, making Ilia moan and slump slightly. Arslan was about to throw away the partially melted cube, but got a better idea and leaned forward, pushing it against Ilia's lips and then into her mouth. Her face turned blood-red under the blindfold, and the blush spread aggressively over the rest of her skin too as she tasted herself, sucking on the cube that had just been used to bring her over. She let out an almost inaudible whimper and shivered in her bindings, and Arslan couldn't resist but push forward in another kiss. She played with the rapidly melting ice cube and Ilia's tongue with her own, pushing them around until the last of the ice was gone which signaled the end of the break, and she smiled into the kiss as Ilia pushed against her as she started sliding her hand lower down her midsection.


	4. Mirror, Mirror? (Weiss x Weiss | Mirror Sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Weiss x Also Weiss (No roll this time – literally impossible to not write about Weiss given how all of her songs are about mirrors)
> 
> Prompt: Mirror Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a direction I didn't exactly expect, but I'm really happy with how it turned out. Especially the first half, which isn't usually how it goes.

A haunted house? Preposterous. Weiss huffed as she turned another corner in the empty mansion, waving Myrtenaster in front of her to get rid of spiderwebs waiting to stick to her face. What had Ruby even thought? That she'd back away? Not only did she seem to forget that Weiss had inherited the full ego of a Schnee, but also that she was an exceptionally talented fighter. What could there possibly be in this hovel to scare her? A Grimm or two would be alarming, but only because they would be within the kingdom walls. There was nothing that could pose a serious threat to a huntress-in-training like her.

Weiss finished exploring the building, having found nothing. No Geists lurking in the furniture, no signs of blood sacrifice or chthonic rituals, no ominous messages written on the walls, no whispers in the dark or lunatics with chainsaws. Not even rats. Just dust, cobwebs and silence. And a bedroom, she mentally added as she opened the door and sat on the bed. It was old, but not rotting and seemingly uninfested, so it would be her resting place for the night. And that was all that was needed, just one night and she'd win the bet. She was already plotting out what she'd do after the night was over. She felt almost bad for Ruby, really, given how easy a task this was.

She fell down on the bed, and her thoughts on how to best exact her revenge were interrupted by a flicker of movement. Just like that, a switch was flipped and she scrambled off the bed, Myrtenaster in hand and Aura flaring, her eyes frantically scanning the room for any danger. For a few heartbeats she just stood there until she exhaled and shook her head, lowering her weapon. A mirror. A godsdamn mirror sitting in the corner had scared her. Maybe the atmosphere was getting to her more than she wanted to admit. She walked up to the mirror with her heart still hammering from the scare and took a moment to measure it up. Old and somewhat ornate, but covered in dust like most everything in the building. She could see herself on it behind the layer of dust, and she flicked her weapon to call forth a gust of wind to blow off the grime.

She coughed and shielded her eyes when she realized that the rest of the room was equally neglected, and the wind blew up a cloud of dust from all over the room. She shut off the air current, blinking and hacking to get rid of the filth while the cloud slowly settled. Maybe she should find another room to sleep in which wouldn't give her asthma overnight. After sneezing a few times and squinting most of the dust out of her eyes, she found herself staring at the mirror again. Well, at least it was clear now, and she could see herself clearly on it. She turned around a few times, checking if her outfit had caught anything untoward while here. Thankfully that wasn't the case after she brushed off a few errant cobwebs. She was as immaculate as ever, her legs smooth and the bodice hugging her form. Her eyes lingered on the visage a few seconds. There was still some time until sundown, so what should she do to entertain herself? She could always drag the mirror next to the bed and have a bit of fun with herself... She shook her head and turned away, blushing slightly. No, now wasn't the time. She also refused to be that narcissistic.

"Are you sure?" a voice asked behind her which stopped her on her tracks. She whirled around, blinking in bewilderment as she saw herself stand in front of the now-empty mirror. The doppelgänger met her eyes with a smile, taking a moment to inspect her own Myrtenaster and running her left hand on its blade.

"What—what," Weiss stammered, unable to come up with anything as the double turned her eyes to her, flicking the blade safely onto the bed.

"That you aren't that narcissistic?"

Weiss took a step back, blinking rapidly. What was going on, and what could this—this— _girl_ possibly be talking about. The double matched her steps as she stumbled backwards, the eerie calmness on her face making Weiss's hackles rise.

"There's nothing wrong in that, you know. Loving perfection, that is, even if you can never truly achieve it." Weiss's back hit the wall, and she raised Myrtenaster out of reflex, its weight no longer as comforting as it should have been. She barely heard the double talk over her own swirling thoughts. "Relax, it's just the two of us," the double said and spread her hands disarmingly.

"W—who are you," Weiss gritted out, hand shaking.

The double raised her eyebrow as if she had asked what year it was. "Isn't that obvious? You. I didn't think I'd have to tell you that."

"No—no, you're not. I'm me. Who are you!"

"Honey—"

Weiss snapped her foil up, pointing it against the double's throat. "Don't try me," she growled, trying to keep her voice from wavering. "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you here and now, impostor."

The double stopped and tilted her head, seemingly unconcerned by the blade almost nicking her skin. "I'm you as much as you are me. I frankly don't know what would happen if you were to be hasty with the sword. We're on the same side, so let's not resort to homicide quite yet."

"And pray tell what side is that," Weiss said without lowering her weapon.

"Yours," she said with a smile. "I'm the part of you which you need to realize your full potential. You can't become what you want by ignoring what you are. I'm power, charisma and confidence." She brought her arms down, not moving her head even as the tip of the blade pressed against her chin. "You are lacking on the latter. The doubt swells in you, I can tell that as clear as a day. Does the name of Jacques Gelé not make your stomach lurch? Do his calls not fill you with dread?"

Weiss gritted her teeth, but didn't answer. What this wench thought about her family relations was none of her business.

"Oh, but it is." Weiss's eyes widened. "You are shackling yourself down for no reason. What is he to you, really? A person of power, certainly, but what of it? What power does he hold over you that makes you so scared?" Weiss opened her mouth, but the double spoke over her. "Nothing. He has money and fame, but the only thing he has over you is fear. Fear he cultivated all those years, fear that grew with you so deeply ingrained that you hardly even question it. Tell me, Weiss Schnee, that I am wrong."

"I..." Weiss trailed off, the words stinging her deep. Jacques' shadow loomed over her constantly, if only in the background, and the worst part was that the double was right. She was terrified of his influence, even if there wasn't all that much he could do if she planted her foot down. She was an adult, now.

"He knows you can hurt him far more than he can hurt you, Weiss."

"N—no. Shut up. He _is_ the SDC, and he will see it burn if it comes to it. He's already disgraced Nicholas enough."

The double sighed. "What of it? Nicholas forged his legacy out of little but vigor and sweat. Let Jacques have his tantrum. Tear down the SDC if push comes to shove, and see where he taps out. You are more than capable of raising a dynasty from the ashes. One Schnee already rocked the world with his vision alone, and fire like that will not skip another generation."

She... she had to be wrong. Had to. Jacques had a nontrivial portion of the wealth of the entire world backing him as well as years of politicking to back it. Weiss had her name and little else, and neither did she know enough about the inner workings of the company to raise a replacement.'

"There's that doubt again," the double said, slowly raising her finger to steer the blade away. "You think you can't, you think you don't. You think so little of yourself it would be amusing if it weren't heartbreaking."

Weiss barely even noticed as the double pushed the blade to the side. "But—You can't possibly—"

"Some of the things you think are true, but your perspective is so very, very skewed. You don't have the influence – yet. You don't have the competence – yet. You do have the capability for both – right now," she finished and took a step forward, taking Weiss's head in her hands and gently tilting it up. Weiss idly realized that the double was taller than her, for some reason. "Just because it's destiny doesn't mean that it comes easily. No, for you it is the opposite. To have what is rightfully yours will take conviction, blood and tears, and you are far too much of a Schnee to turn that down. Always have been. So far you have just been too insecure to embrace this path either, which has left you in a confused crossroads you haven't been able to move past. Escaping to Beacon was a stopgap measure at best, but it also was the first, tentative step towards the right path."

Weiss felt a lump in her throat and averted her eyes, unable to meet her own gaze. The double was right about Beacon. It was a gamble neither she nor Jacques had really seen coming, and in the end it hadn't changed much. Jacques' shadow crossed continents just as easily as it crossed his desk, and Beacon did little to light it up.

"It's okay," the double said and traced her thumb on Weiss's cheek. "It's hard to deal with all this. It's going to get even harder. You can do it nonetheless. Trust me in this."

"I... I don't know," Weiss ended up saying, suddenly feeling drained.

"That's okay. You have a lot of time to figure things out. There's a lot of you in you that has been kept hidden and suppressed. Truly accepting yourself as who you are isn't easy for anyone, but you just have to keep your head high and move forward. Focus on the present, one step at a time. That won't make it any faster, but what that will do, is make it doable. I know it."

Weiss looked up, meeting her eyes. She opened her mouth to ask her what she was supposed to do, but her mind shorted when the double leaned down to kiss her full on the mouth. Weiss froze over from sheer shock, allowing the double's tongue explore her mouth. It was slow and soft, but at the same time electrifying, and the gentle caress raised goosebumps in waves on her. When she felt an arm wrap behind her neck to pull her closer, she finally snapped out of it and pushed the double away, her head spinning. A hundred questions were bubbling up in her, chief among which being why it had felt so good. She had not once in her life felt this out of place, her mouth opening and closing as she failed to come up with anything.

"Just let it happen," the double breathed out. "We have a lot of time, and there's a lot of you that has been left neglected.

"But— but you— I— we—" Weiss sputtered, only to be silenced by a finger pressing on her lips.

"Let go, for once. Let me take care of you, because I know you need it." Weiss gasped as the double pressed her knee up between her legs and resumed the kiss, this time more assertively. Weiss moaned into the kiss as the double pressed her against the wall, the sheer intensity of it unlike anything she had felt before. It was wrong, so _wrong,_ but she couldn't resist the heat as the double shoved her harder against the wall and started shimmying Weiss's bolero down, revealing one shoulder at a time and pushing it down. Weiss shivered from cold and excitement, and let Myrtenaster's pommel fall through her fingers as the double pushed the sleeves of her bolero past her wrists. Was this masturbation? Incest? Perverted delusion? She didn't know, but the heat rushing to her cheeks made it hard to think too hard about. Having her own slim body press against herself like this was far hotter than it had any right to be, and she let out an involuntary whimper as the double reached down to grab her wrists and pin them above her head.

"There we go," the double murmured. "Feels good to grind against my leg, doesn't it?" Weiss flushed and suddenly stopped gyrating her hips, not having even noticed that. The double chuckled and pressed their foreheads together with a hungry look in her eyes. "I told you to let go. Do it. I want to feel your pussy rub against my knee." Weiss swallowed, slowly starting to move her hips again as lust overtook embarrassment. The double smiled widely and started nodding, emboldening Weiss's movements. "Good. I can feel the heat between your legs. Unbearable."

Weiss yelped as the double suddenly pulled her knee away and twirled her around, pressing her face-first against the wall. "Let's bare the rest of this back of yours too," she said and tugged at the lace holding Weiss's bodice together, quickly loosening it enough that it slumped down. The double breathed deeply and pressed against Weiss again, tracing her lips on her neck before pressing a harsh kiss on the skin. Being so vulnerable made tension shoot up Weiss's spine, but that only made her arousal flare up and a whimper escape her throat. She panted heavily when the skirt and bodice were tugged down along with her underwear, and the double's free hand roamed on her skin, giving her ass a firm squeeze and a light spank. Weiss jumped at that, an unexpected moan escaping her lips.

The double pressed close against her ear, making her breathing laborious. "Don't think, Weiss. Feel," she said and gave her ass another spank, a harder one which drove out a gasp. Weiss shivered, the strikes having left behind a warm tingling she couldn't ignore. The double knew exactly which buttons to press, and Weiss was putty in her hands. Another spank had her moaning, and the next one curling her toes. The one after that never came, and she gasped in surprise as the double wrenched her back off the wall and onto the bed. Weiss's head spun, and she instinctively reached to cover herself, only to find her wrists locked to the sides with shimmering glyphs. She struggled against them until she felt the mattress dip as the double knelt over her, one leg on either side. Weiss's mouth went dry as she saw that the double mirrored her attire, being fully naked and looking down on her with lust.

She ran her hands from her hips to her breasts, pushing them up and smiling. "Like what you see, Weiss? I know I do," she said and openly stared at Weiss's chest.

"M—my glyphs," Weiss stuttered and fought against the bindings, feeling the eyes bore down on her.

The double chuckled and leaned down to breath against Weiss's mouth. "Don't worry. Being restrained feels good, doesn't it? The unyielding pressure keeping you down, leaving you exposed. You don't have to worry about anything, and you can freely struggle against them to feel how they restrict you. Freeing, in a way," she finished and moved down to kiss Weiss's nipple. Weiss gasped, and the sensation soon made her writhe on the bed as the double got more aggressive and started nipping and pulling at her chest, making the sensitive nipples stand out. The double took her time before moving up to silence Weiss with another kiss and slid her hands to twist her erect nipples, just one the knife's edge of pleasurably painful. Weiss whined, helpless to resist as every touch was exactly where she didn't even know she needed it.

The double interrupted the kiss, drawing back just a millimeter so that she was practically speaking into Weiss's mouth. "That's it. Don't think about it. Stop analyzing everything, and just let it happen. You want to, and it's really not hard." Weiss whimpered, bucking her hips. It was almost too much. The tracing nails, massaging fingers, grazing teeth and the encouraging words all clicked together like a puzzle, feeding into the wet heat between her legs and building her up faster than she thought was possible. She let out a choked groan as the double dragged her fingernails down her midsection and past her navel, laying her hand over the wet sex.

"Feel it. Feel the pressure you need so much, that burning ache to be filled and touched. Focus on it. Focus on how my body feels against yours. Focus on how good it feels." She started sliding her hand against her slit, making her whine as she started teasing her entrance with a few fingers. "Don't fight it, now. Do it for me. I want to see you cum. Listen to your body, good girl, and three, two, one..." She pushed her finger in and crooked it, using her other hand to roll her thumb around Weiss's clit.

Weiss threw her head back and obeyed on instinct as the climax rushed through her. The double kept talking but she couldn't hear her, the expertly measured pleasure flooding her brain. She shook and moaned, feeling pulse after pulse run out from her sex all over her body, making her hot and tingly. It finally ended when the double pulled out, just barely before it became too overwhelming. Weiss panted and fell back down on the bed, blinking blearily. She couldn't remember when she had cum that hard or fast.

"There we go," the double murmured and pulled up to kiss her. Weiss's head was still buzzing, so she gladly accepted the kiss and pressed against her, feeling their chests rub against each other as the double massaged her midsection. Eventually they separated, and the double leaned down to nibble on her earlobe. "It feels so good to submit, doesn't it? To just serve."

Weiss was absently nodding before catching herself, some distant alarm bells ringing in her ear. "Wha—what? No! I mean—"

The double chuckled and spun Weiss to her stomach so that her head hung over the edge of the bed, the firm glyphs moving without resistance to the new position. The double lay down on top of her, whispering in her ear. "Be honest. You let this start because I pinned you on the wall. You almost blacked out from the climax because of these glyphs on your wrists. You love the feeling of being restrained."

Weiss started to shake her head, balking at the implication. She wasn't some—some deviant!

"You can't lie to me, dear," the double continued and took hold of Weiss's jaw, tilting her head forwards to the mirror. She shivered when she saw only herself on it, trussed up on the bed. "Tell me. Tell me you don't spend your showers in the gym furiously trying to not think about Yang's toned body and how good those muscles would feel pressing against you, holding you down while she ravages you." Weiss's eyes shot wide as the blush of embarrassment flooded her face. That wasn't... It was private! The double paid her no heed and pressed on. "Tell me you're not daydreaming about Blake's ribbons tying you up, her teeth hot against your bare skin as she marks you as hers. How sweet would Ruby's lips taste... Either pair of them."

"That doesn't— that doesn't mean anything, you're making it be some—" The double interrupted her again, pushing her finger into Weiss's mouth and gently but firmly prying it open.

"Of course, it doesn't end there. Pyrrha with all those curves of her, how good would those thighs feel clamped around your head to keep you in place. Or the shocking Nora, amped up by the power grid and coffee to utterly ruin you with relentless pleasure. Coco trussing you up in a filthy fashion show, showing off your body clad in latex and leather. Even Velvet, the meek bunny, humping you in heat. And of course who could forget Glynda with her riding crop, claiming every inch of you with her Semblance before punishing you as she sees fit. Not even that transfer student you met once was forgotten, and you'd love nothing more than to know how those glass heels feel as she steps on you. Or how her teammate's weight would fit on your face. Neo, too, the murderous criminal. Your panties flood at the thought of the midget towering over you."

Weiss didn't respond, and just looked away as the humiliating litany went on, her deepest and darkest secrets conceived in the dead of night and quickly forgotten, all laid plain in front of her. Worse still, each of the scenarios forced her to experience it again, making her sex match the heat on her face. The double pulled her head up and snaked her other hand below them to palm Weiss's breast. "And yes, I know about that one time with Winter. It still counts. Naughty."

Weiss threshed, her stomach dropping as she mumbled past the fingers in her mouth. Memories of that one drunken fantasy came back to her, and she shook her head to dispel them, to tell the double that she was lying.

The double wrestled Weiss's head to the side so that they could just barely see each other, and slowly drew her fingers out of her mouth. "Tell me you haven't had the fantasy of submitting to your friends, each of them taking you roughly. Tell me you haven't cum to each and every one of them."

Weiss opened her mouth but stayed silent, the ice-blue eyes staring down at her feeling like they bored into her soul. Seconds ticked past, and eventually Weiss just turned her head down, letting the silence speak for itself.

"I told you," the double said and ran her free hand to scratch Weiss's neck, tickling some reflex which made goosebumps rise on her. "Now, out of all those fantasies, how many of them have you submitting to people? Maybe it's easier to answer how many of them have you dominating anyone?" The double paused for a short moment before continuing. "Exactly. None. Even in the ones where you start in control, you always find a way so that the tables are turned and you get what is yours. So let me ask you again: does it feel good to be dominated?"

This time she didn't take silence for an answer and took her time waiting, starting to gnaw at the nape of Weiss's neck which sent constant shivers down her spine. Eventually, Weiss relented with a quiet "yes." What even was the point? She had lost already, ready to be used and humiliated by her mirror image.

"Good," the double said and let go of her neck, turning her to her back again to face her. "And what does that make you? A weak slut who deserves to be used like a ragdoll?"

Weiss pursed her lips and looked to the side. There was a lump in her throat which made swallowing hard, and she tried to ignore the obvious implication. "No," she mumbled, trying to hold onto something. The double sighed and grasped her chin again, forcing eye contact.

"Exactly. It doesn't." The double pressed close. "And frankly, it's astonishing how someone who claims to be so grounded on logic is so blind to obvious truths like that." Weiss blinked from the sudden turn, not following the train of thought. The double raked her fingers down Weiss's side, making her hiss suddenly as the fire turned to a tingling throb. "You're afraid of all that. You're ashamed and locked up, burying it so deep you refuse to even think about it unless your body is screaming otherwise."

Weiss blinked again, somehow hoping that that would clarify anything. "What... what?"

The double huffed. "So eloquent. I repeat myself: it's okay. You somehow think that you must be in control, all time, every time, and anything less than that is a sin. And you're wrong." Weiss groaned in confusion as the double reached down to rub her hand against her sex again. "You have many faults, Weiss Schnee, your confidence being one of them. This is another. You're afraid of admitting you like not being in control. It builds up festers when every time you 'indulge' in what you need, the inane shame and embarrassment that follow eat you from the inside while you pretend that nothing is wrong."

Weiss gasped, managing only clipped replies as the double pushed into her and started swirling her fingers around, lighting up her nerves and making her clench. A hand settled on her throat with a gentle squeeze, and Weiss hiccuped and arched as her head was pushed down over the edge of the bed. She stared at the mirror, seeing only herself draped on the bed with her head hanging down, her breasts jiggling as her body trembled. The light pressure on her throat made her mind fog over, and the fingers inside her were shaking her to the core.

"Now, be a good girl and _fucking_ cum for me," the double husked and did something with her fingers Weiss had no time to recognize as she was commanded into another orgasm which blanketed her vision with crackling shapes. She writhed and gasped mutely as the double worked her over and amplified the climax by lying down on her, the weight on top of her making Weiss shudder as her vision swam.

"Weiss."

"Weiss!" There was a gentle slap on her cheek and Weiss blinked. What had happened? Was that Ruby? Another tap on her cheek shook her to present, and she realized she was staring herself down. "You were really out there for a moment," the double murmured and reached back down to Weiss's sex, giving her barely any time to come down from her climax. "I want this lesson to be crystal-clear for you. You are Weiss Schnee. You are powerful. You are confident." She found Weiss's clit and rubbed it, making her tense. "And you adore being at your partner's whims when in bed." The double smiled, moving down to nibble at her jawline. "You haven't had shotgun orgasms before, you know. I think it's time to fix that." Weiss squealed as the arousal flared again, her own mirrored hands cultivating it and drawing it out, over and over again.

Weiss lost track of everything, just lurching from moment to moment and one climax to the next. Her body was worked over with utmost precision, keeping the feelings overwhelming but just barely tolerable. The double took her on the bed, against it, hanging off the side, on all fours, pressed her on the wall and ate her out, made her stand until she fell to her knees, and at one point even summoning a humming glyph to buzz at her clit. Weiss could neither speak nor think amidst the swirling sensation, and she could only moan and listen as the double kept whispering in her ear, alternating between praise and filthy fantasies which made her shudder. Finally, her last orgasm came on top of the toppled mirror with her ass up and head down. Her tongue hung out of her mouth, drawing a blotch of saliva on the mirror as her body was steadily rocked back and forth. She came with a whimper, and as the last of her energy drained with the climax, the last thing she felt was a pair of hands lifting her up before darkness.

 

* * *

 

Weiss woke up groggily, stretching on her bed. She squinted at the morning light, feeling it stab at her eyes. She hadn't been drinking, but she felt hungover. Her throat was absolutely parched, and her body in general felt stiff and aching. She stuck out her tongue in disgust at the feeling. This had to be a prank. The insulation in this place was probably entirely mold at this point, and she had been breathing in the spores all night. No wonder she felt like dying. She stumbled on her legs and stretched gingerly, trying to work out the kinks in her body and hissing as she found even more aching muscle groups. She couldn't get out of there soon enough, so she started pulling on her clothes and checked her scroll. She paused and furrowed her brow. Midday already? She hadn't slept in in years.

She really had to get out of here. Grimm, ghosts and murderers she could face with no fear, but mold-related health issues were no joke. She gathered the rest of her belongings before doing a final check on the room to see if she had forgotten anything, and her eyes lingered on the mirror lying on the floor. There was a weird blotchy stain on its surface, almost as if something had rubbed against it repeatedly. She shrugged and moved on, choosing to leave via the window as it was closer to the road than the main entrance. As she fell down into the grass outside, she felt her head start clearing already. She wasn't sure why, but she felt lighter than she had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But was it reAL ALL ALONG???? Who knows! And who could have expected an ambiguous ending such as this!  
> Truly, I'm a master of storytelling.


	5. Curie Point (Cinder x Nora | Sadism/Masochism)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Cinder x Nora (#5 + #19)
> 
> Prompt: Sadism/Masochism

"Head up."

Nora knelt in the middle of the room, taking shaky breaths with her arms wavering against the ropes which held her to the walls. Her skin was misting with sweat from the exertion, and she swallowed laboriously before raising her head to meet Cinder's eyes. Cinder took a step forward and grabbed her by the chin to tilt her head upwards, forcing her to crane her neck to see. Her short stature made her endlessly entertaining to manipulate, and the fact that she was kneeling only made it better. The turquoise eyes looked up to her, shimmering slightly but waiting expectantly. The look was completed by the messy hair which was matted and sticking to her forehead.

"Keep it up," Cinder said and let go, walking around Nora's form and and smiling as the body tensed as she left her field of vision. The uncertainty was among the most potent of weapons in Cinder's arsenal, and she didn't shy from using it. She simply waited and observed, taking her time to appreciate Nora's form. Her arms were held towards the walls which showed off her back muscles nicely, and it was clear that hauling that oversized hammer around had done wonders to her definition. A hint of breast could be seen from her side, and the clothespin clamping down on her nipple was bobbing up and down along with her panting breath. Her shapely ass was on full display, and Cinder deliberated whether she should take advantage of that or save it for later. Seconds ticked by, and Cinder could almost smell the aroused fear in the air as Nora panted and fidgeted minutely, too scared of repercussions to look around.

In the end, Cinder chose to leave her ass be for the time being. It would be a great finale, and they had only barely gotten started. She stepped forward and pressed her fingernails on Nora's neck, the nails digging into her skin making her breath hitch as she froze on the spot, a single droplet of sweat running down her temple. Cinder slowly increased the pressure and let the tension grow, keeping Nora on the knife's edge. Then, without warning Cinder dragged her hand down, slowly gouging four red lines down her back. Nora twitched and hissed, surrendering in a long groan as the pain flared in her, her body quivering as every nerve told her to move away, but she willed to stay still regardless. The conflict there was enchanting. The way she shook and trembled from the exertion, torn between pain and pleasure, unsure which was even which. Basic instincts were ignored by rational thought alone, but that thought itself was driven by an even deeper, carnal need. The mixture of feelings wracked the bound body as they fought for dominance, making it twitch and jerk like a puppet with too many puppeteers.

Cinder finished her gouge around Nora's tailbone, drawing her hand away. Nora exhaled sharply and slumped down, panting hard and trembling against the ropes holding her. Cinder gave her wrists a cursory glance, making sure that circulation was still normal, and turned her eyes to Nora's back. The red lines stood starkly against even her flushed skin, and she could see specks of pure crimson beading on a few places. That would need tending to, but for now the salty sweat on her back would do wonders while Cinder directed her attention elsewhere.

She reached over and grabbed Nora's head by the hair and wrenched her backwards, making her moan in the process. Cinder pulled her further back until she was looking directly upwards right into Cinder's eyes. "I told you to keep your head up, girl."

Nora whimpered and shivered at the commanding tone, the movement making the clothespins on her nipples wobble. "Sorry ma'am," she breathed out, eyes half-lidded.

"Make sure that will not happen again. I could always just leave you like this and walk away." Nora whined and shook her head against the grip in her hair, and Cinder smiled as she pushed Nora back forward. Threatening not to punish her was the punishment, which was endlessly entertaining. "Obedient girls get rewarded after all," she said and took a cattle prod from the side. She placed the prongs right on the nape of Nora's neck which made her stiffen entirely and hold her breath. Slowly, she traced the instrument down her back, watching how the goosebumps flowed in its wake. The electric Semblance she had proved difficult when it came to binding her, but sufficiently expensive cables could hold her down. That was more than made up by the fact that electricity could not harm her even with her Aura suppressed, which meant that Cinder could toy with her with impunity.

She pulled the rod away, and Nora let out the breath she had held, lowering her head and quickly snapping it back up. Cinder smiled at the reaction. She knew what was going through her head now. Had Cinder seen it? Had her head dipped too low? Would she let it slide? All these questions built up the tension Cinder loved seeing so much. Such a wonderful submissive. Cinder snapped the prod down from the side, activating it and landing the prongs on either side of Nora's right nipple.

_"Fuck!"_ Nora screamed, twisting in her bindings and gasping for breath as the surge of pain and pleasure shot through her and curled her toes. She came down from it a few seconds later with a full-body shudder, flexing her fingers occasionally.

"Language," Cinder said mildly and laid a second strike on her other nipple. This time Nora just screamed hoarsely as she flexed against the cables holding her arms. The electricity from the strike crackled on her skin as her Semblance drank it in, the flash of Aura so violent that it snapped off the clothespin and sent it flying off to the side. She snarled and mouthed the beginnings of more swears that Cinder recognized, but ultimately held her tongue and settled with a long, wavering exhale.

"Ma'am..." she whispered, looking up to Cinder as she walked in front of her.

Cinder reached over to caress her cheek, feeling how she tilted her head towards the touch. "You've been doing well, dear," she said and tapped the inactive rod against Nora's sternum. The contact made her flinch and suck in air, and Cinder didn't miss the way how her eyes widened for a split second. Cinder started trailing the rod lower, watching closely how Nora's breathing quickened and the pulse hammering on her throat started beating faster as the prongs went around her navel and lower still, reaching the wet blotch staining her thighs. Nora whimpered, her knees shaking in anticipation.

Cinder looked Nora in the eyes and let some of her Aura out, letting the ethereal, shapeless heat billow from her body invisibly. Nora trembled as it enveloped her, her own body unshielded and vulnerable. Cinder held her gaze and inched the prod lower until the prongs rested on either side of Nora's clit. Nora held her breath, silently begging her.

"Cum," Cinder said and turned on the prod, soaking in the resulting screech of ecstasy as Nora strained and threw her head back, her body convulsing from the raw sensation surging through her as Cinder kept the prod there, listening how the howl peaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love them prods, eh?


	6. Lost in Translation (Kali x Penny | Biting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kali x Penny (#12 + #21)
> 
> Prompt: Biting

Kali eyed the bunch which Blake had brought back home from her brief stint in Atlas, the lot of them seated around one of the larger tables of the Belladonna household. There was the Rose girl, every bit as energetic as Blake had described her to be, as well as her sister with the metal arm. There was some history between Blake and her, Kali could basically smell the unresolved tension between them, but she'd let them solve it on their own. Stranger still, even the Schnee had tagged along, and despite their history, she seemed to be quite cordial, if nervous. Sun had also made a return along with Ilia, but there were a few entirely unfamiliar faces among their ragtag group. First was Oscar, a weirdly solemn boy with a cane, and then there was Penny.

Kali's eyes lingered on the woman's ginger hair and how it bobbed excitedly as she was in the middle of telling a story, her arms flailing about. Her freckled cheeks were turned up in a smile which was quite adorable, and her form was quite slender with hints of her legs showing between her skirt and the thigh-high boots she wore, and the high-rise collar hugging her neck gave Kali all sorts of ideas. Ghira had mentioned that he could use a new playmate too... Kali smiled as Penny made a pistoning motion with her fingers, demonstrating something or other. Yes, she'd do nicely.

 

* * *

 

 

"Penny, dear?" Kali called out once the gang started to disperse into their rooms.

Penny turned on her heels, tilting her head. "Mrs Belladonna?"

Kali walked up to her, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Please, call me Kali. We haven't properly met yet, so would you care for a cup of tea in my quarters?" She blinked demurely for good measure.

Penny pursed her lips before righting her head. "That would sound appropriate. I'd love to."

Kali chuckled and slid her hands down Penny's arms, giving her a squeeze before pulling her along. And gods, those biceps were something else, hard like solid steel. Penny followed her easily as Kali guided her through the building and into her own quarters, closing the door behind them.

"The tea is still brewing, so why don't we get to know each other a bit better?" Kali said and turned around to press herself against Penny, pinning her to the door.

Penny blinked staring Kali down. "That was the intent, wasn't it? Did I misunderstand?"

Playing coy, was she. Kali smirked and ran her hands down Penny's midsection and gave her waist a squeeze. "Yes, of course. Let's get slightly more comfortable, shall we?" Kali slid her hands up and tugged at the back of Penny's collar, finding the zipper there.

Penny gasped. "Oh... oh! But I thought that you were—is this customary? I'm not versed in the local manners."

Ah, mainlanders. So oddly set in their monogamistic ways. "Ah yes, don't worry about that. Ghira is perfectly fine with it. Why, I was even hoping we could share you at some point, if you are so inclined."

Penny stood there in confusion, but didn't resist as Kali slipped the collar off. "Ghira? Well... Forming new relationships is important, so I'd be delighted to. When can you introduce us?"

Eager, too. Kali knew she had picked the right one. "All in good time, so it's just us two now." She kissed Penny's exposed neck, eliciting a cute gasp from her. "Tell me dear, what do you think about bites?" Kali ran her tongue on Penny's neck and kissed a spot at the juncture of her shoulder.

"B—bytes?" Penny gasped. "I—well, they're crucial for proper interfacing, aren't they?"

Kali smiled against the now-damp skin. "Crucial? You're a fan, I take it?"

Penny opened her mouth and hesitated for a second. "Truth be told, they're what make me," she eventually said, her hands still grasping Kali's hair.

Kali chuckled softly. Excellent. It had been a while since she had had the chance to really sink her teeth into someone, and now the perfect opportunity all but walked in. "I'm sure you'll love what's to follow," she husked and opened her mouth, giving Penny's exposed shoulder a wet kiss before baring her teeth in preparation. This mark would be just the first of many, she thought and bit down hard on Penny's exposed shoulder.

 

* * *

 

"I'm sorry! Mrs—hic—I mean Kali, are you alright?"

"Aw my teef!"

"Why would—that's not within the operational parameters!"

"Waht?"

"Kali, Enamel is harder than steel but that has little to do with toughness! I thought you'd know this! Oh gosh is there a medical kit here?"

"...you'fe a fyborg!?"

"The technical term is 'robot,' a cyborg is—"

"You'fe a fobot!?"

"I thought they told you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pairing that had even me stumped, so have a shitty punchline in place of smut. Can't win them all, can you?


	7. High Fever (Ruby x Yang | Incest/Aphrodisiacs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ruby x Yang (No roll, given the tags)
> 
> Prompt: Incest/Aphrodisiacs

Yang flinched as Ruby ran into her from behind. That was a common enough occurrence, but what made her do a double-take was how her breasts were being groped through her top. She gasped and turned her head, checking out of reflex that the dorm room was empty.

"Ruby!" she hissed as the groping continued. "We agreed not to! We can't risk them finding out!"

Ruby whimpered and ground herself against Yang without letting go. "I don't care. Four years in Beacon of watching without touching... I can't take it anymore. I need you, Yang."

"What has gotten into you?" Yang said and squirmed out of Ruby's hold, only to find herself falling back on Blake's bed with Ruby on top of her. Ruby who, she now noted, was naked, and that split second of surprise meant that Ruby had the time to lean down to kiss her. Yang's thoughts halted for a while. It was sweet, almost chocolate-y. Electric. Heated. Passionate. Loving. And so very frantic, as if Ruby was drowning without it. When she felt her top being tugged down, she finally snapped out of it and turned her head to the side, panting for breath.

"Ruby, what—we can't, the others—"

"—aren't here," Ruby interrupted and pulled Yang's top down, revealing her breasts. "And won't be. Yang, I need it..." she almost whined and leaned down to nip at Yang's chest.

Yang gasped, conflicting thoughts filling her head. Some of them old by now (she's her sister, it's wrong, they shouldn't), others more urgent (she's so hot, feels so good, have to touch her) and some frightening (they'd be caught, everyone would hate them, it's wrong) but mostly her thoughts centered around how amazing the hot lips felt wrapped around her nipple. She had needed this. Keeping their relations platonic had been torture. She wanted to hug Ruby, kiss her, touch her, feel her, taste her skin and smell her hair. She wanted everything to do with Ruby, and strangling that urge to just occasional hugs which couldn't linger was painful. All of the arguments reinforcing the notion that this was a bad idea started to seem like distant excuses, but with a heavy heart she pushed Ruby to the side.

"Please..." Ruby husked, and the last remains of Yang's willpower melted away. She couldn't say no to her. Never had, and probably never could. She threaded her hand into Ruby's hair and pulled her to another kiss, surrendering to the suffocating heat in her chest. Ruby moaned and started all but tearing off Yang's clothes. Yang rolled around to shed her jacked, and the two of them fell onto the floor which didn't slow down Ruby in the slightest. As soon as the thigh-high socks came off, Ruby rolled over to mount her thigh and started grinding against it, her breath coming in short pants.

Yang was mesmerized by the sight of the gyrating body, and the sheer amount of arousal currently being smeared on her leg made her blink. Just how pent-up had Ruby been? The show continued as Ruby palmed her own breasts and moaned, her breathing quickening as if she were on the edge already. Yang huffed and shot forward, toppling Ruby on her back and pinning her arms to her sides so that she could hover over her. Ruby writhed and arched her back towards Yang, letting out a whimper and nominally fighting against her hold.

"You didn't lie about needing it," Yang murmured and gathered Ruby's wrists in one hand so that she could reach down. Ruby gasped and pushed her chest upwards as Yang trailed her hand down.

"Don't you dare start teasing," Ruby almost growled between her panting and wrapped her legs around Yang's lower back. Yang just chuckled and lowered herself on top of Ruby, pressing a kiss on her neck. She reached her sex and gave it a firm rub before sinking a single finger in, the overflowing wetness easily allowing the intrusion. Ruby whimpered and clamped on the finger, and when Yang started pumping it in and out, Ruby squeaked and tore her arms out of Yang's grasp to wrap her in a hug. Ruby buried her face in the crook of her neck and pressed against her with all her might, her body tensing and relaxing rhythmically.

Yang raised her eyebrows and slowed down. "Ruby, are you alright? That was—"

"—not enough, Yang, _fuck me,"_ she husked and tightened her hold around Yang while bucking against her hand. Yang shuddered from the tone of voice, her own breath wavering from lust.

"I got you," she whispered and resumed her pumping her fingers, determined to give Ruby everything she needed and then some. She slid in another finger which resulted in a happy squeal as Ruby clenched harder around her. The heat of the moment coupled with the warmth radiating from Yang worked together to develop a sheen of sweat on both of them as time went on, and Yang lost count how many times Ruby peaked as their bodies slid against each other. It was hard to tell one apart from another as Ruby kept moaning and shaking at every touch, seemingly sensitive to the lightest brush. She also seemed absolutely insatiable, as constant pleads of "faster" and "harder" tired Yang's hand out. When both of her arms were burning from the exertion, Ruby squirmed from under her and mounted her face, pressing her glistering folds on Yang's mouth and letting out a shrill moan as Yang sucked on her clit. Yang thought it might end there, but Ruby kept pressing down on her with the silent demand for more, working her over until her jaw ached. Eventually Yang had to relent, and she shrugged Ruby off with her lugs burning. Ruby whined and wrapped her hands around Yang again, planting a messy kiss on her neck.

Yang put her hand on Ruby's shoulder, catching her breath. "You're really needy, this time."

Ruby twisted with a moan and bit down on Yang's shoulder, as if she didn't know how to let out the pressure. "Yang, fuck, I don't know, you just feel so good, I love you, please," she mumbled and started humping against Yang's midsection. "I love you so bad it hurts."

Yang growled. She had yet to leave a woman unsatisfied, and she'd be damned if she let down Ruby of all people now. Yang heaved and flipped Ruby to her back, again looming over her before giving her a passionate kiss. Ruby groaned and pressed into it until Yang pulled away, a short string of saliva connecting them.

"I love you too," Yang said and leaned down, smelling Ruby's shampoo and breathing right against her ear. "Most days I feel like I'm about to burst from it. Now, hold still for just a second and I'll love you so hard and long that you can't stand."

Ruby just moaned out her name as Yang pulled away to fetch a particularly well stashed-away shoebox from her closet. She picked out a harness from it and fumbled to fasten it around her hips, cursing the annoying buckles as she did, and finally attached a medium-sized ribbed dildo onto it. She took a deep breath and twisted it into the socket, letting out a grunt as the neural interface flashed in her mind and started feeding alien sensations to her. She gave it a few experimental strokes, ensuring that the connection worked and she could feel properly, and then turned back to Ruby.

Ruby giggled on the floor and spread her legs, eyes fixated on Yang. Her hair was a sweaty mess and her skin was flushed all over, and Yang's mouth went dry as she saw the look of lust and adoration on her face. Without wasting another moment, Yang jumped on top of her, one of Ruby's arms around her neck to tug her down and the other guiding the dildo in. Yang tried to take it slow, but her breath was knocked out of her when Ruby slammed her hips up and took the thing in one go, temporarily blanking out Yang's mind with sensations of heat and tightness.

"You're the best... Fuck, Yang, I love you, please don't stop..." Ruby mumbled and gyrated her hips, the motion sending more confused signals down the toy.

Yang huffed and blinked, trying to get used to the feeling, and slowly started thrusting. It felt incredible, with Ruby clamping onto every bump and dip like her life depended on it, paired with the feeling of the panting breaths near her ear and the arms wrapping around her. Words of love and encouragement flowed from Ruby's lips between her moans, and Yang had to speed up, if only to know where those led. Ruby clenched and quivered around her repeatedly, and it all became too much too soon as Yang climaxed herself. She moaned and had to stop as pleasure rushed through her and made her oversensitive, and Ruby dragged it on with a whine as she started humping herself onto the stilled dildo until Yang could gather her increasingly frayed wits, and Ruby let out a happy moan when Yang started moving again.

Yang had always prided herself in her stamina, and she hadn't even considered the chance that it'd run out at some point. Yet it was her very own sister who seemed to put that to the test, as Ruby only became more energetic as time went on. Yang's muscles burned and her mind swam from the overload of pleasure, but just one look at Ruby's willing – and, oh god, so unbelievably tight – pussy was enough to make her ignore her aches. It was like a silky vice, rippling around the dildo which sent what felt like raw electricity right into her nerves which ushered to one orgasm after another. Not only that, but Ruby also at least matched each of her climaxes, pleading for more even as Yang's breath came short. Yang thrust in deep with a groan and felt how the tightness made her cum again, and she slumped down against Ruby, gasping for breath and overwhelmed by the sensation.

"Noooo," Ruby drawled out and clenched on the dildo, making Yang hiss. "Yang... oh, let me. Have a break, okay? Please, I want to feel you..." Ruby slurred, even higher on endorphins than Yang was. Yang just panted with her mind blanking out as Ruby rolled her to her back, and she hissed when the feeling of the dildo disappeared, and her lust-addled mind didn't put two and two together until she turned and saw Ruby fastening the last of the buckles onto herself.

"Ruby no, you don't have to—I can do it," Yang mumbled, but Ruby just turned her over to her stomach and hiked her to her knees which left her ass up and on display.

"I want to make you feel good... I got you, alright?" Ruby said and rubbed the tip of the dildo against Yang's folds. Yang just nodded silently, and Ruby thrust into her. The sudden feeling of stretching and fullness made her moan breathily, and Ruby joined her for a moment as she bottomed out and leaned over Yang, intertwining their fingers. "God... Yang... Incredible," she mumbled before she started pistoning rapidly, and the last coherent thought in Yang's head fled along with the subsequent climax.

The fever which had caught Ruby didn't let go, and Yang's orgasm turned out to be far from the last. The endless well of stamina Ruby drew from made sure of that as she brought Yang over the edge again and again. When Yang's legs gave out, Ruby followed her to the floor to take her from the side, never stopping and only finding more ways to give back the pleasure. Yang's mind was fogging over quickly, each thrust knocking thoughts loose until she was just a mush of lust-soaked ecstasy and every climax smoothly rolled into the next, until at some point during the night Ruby finally stopped and slumped against Yang, the two drifting off immediately after in each other's arms.

 

* * *

 

"Velvet, honey, I've got a surprise for you," Coco drawled out as she kicked open their dorm room with a cloth-covered tray on her hands. "Under this cloth lay authentic Adel muffins, straight from grandmother's secret cookbook... with a tiny spice of my own."

Velvet raised an eyebrow at that. So that's why Yatsuhashi and Fox had left a few minutes earlier after looking at their scrolls. "That obscene grin on your face tells me it's not just cinnamon."

Coco slammed the tray down on the table, her grin only widening. "I may or many not have spiked these with a dose of your heat regulators."

"...Coco where did you get those."

"Don't ask, don't tell. I just thought you'd like to let some steam out a bit early."

Velvet eyed the tray, smelling a faint scent of chocolate and pastries. She had hazy memories of the few times when she had overdosed on the regulators. Embarrassing in hindsight, especially that one time with the Belladonna girl, but nothing short of euphoric. Her mouth felt dry as she glanced at Coco. "...alright, color me interested."

"Atta girl," Coco husked and without taking her eyes off Velvet, dramatically tore the cloth off the tray, revealing a few empty wrappers and some crumbs.

"Coco..."

"I know yo—" Coco followed her eyes to the tray. "Oh." She let the cloth fall out of her hands as both of them stared at the remains. "Well fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is why you don't A) leave pastries unguarded in public kitchens or B) try to eat said pastries without thorough background checks.


	8. Over, Under, Back and Forth (Sienna x Vernal | Hate-fucking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sienna x Vernal (#26 + #29)
> 
> Prompt: Hate-fucking/Angry Sex

Vernal snarled as Sienna's nails raked down her back, leaving stinging lines behind. As retaliation, she shrugged off Sienna's arms and managed to pin them on the bed, buying herself a window to lean down and bite down on her neck. Sienna didn't manage to dodge, and she just hissed and threshed against the grip as Vernal started sucking the beginnings of a bruise onto her neck. Vernal felt her teeth clattering, and she let go just before Sienna _blurred_ and suddenly pressed against back, using that annoying Semblance of hers which she refused to explain. Vernal tried to turn, but Sienna took advantage of her position to pin her down in turn, subverting their positions in half a second.

"Would it kill you to fight fucking fair once in your life," Vernal spat, turning her head to see the stupid grin on Sienna's face. As if using cheap gimmicks was anything to be proud of.

"Stop whining like a bitch already," Sienna growled and repaid the bite in kind, clamping her teeth down on the nape of her neck. Vernal couldn't keep a moan in as a wave of pain and goosebumps bloomed at the spot, briefly interrupting her struggle against the hold. "Well, you do moan like a bitch in heat for sure. Are you certain you don't have Faunus traits after all?" Sienna mumbled against her neck and resumed the bite.

Vernal's eye twitched. If that was how she wanted to play it, then so be it. With just a vague wish, she made her Aura rapidly coalesce into translucent green vines under Sienna's grip, directing her Semblance to uncoil around her wrists and pry off Sienna's fingers. Sienna reacted too slowly, and with her arms freed Vernal unceremoniously elbowed Sienna to the side and toppled her over. The clipped gasp the impact drove out was satisfying, but Vernal didn't linger and turned to face Sienna, shoving one of her hands against her throat and the other between her legs. She smirked as she found moisture there.

"Is that what you wish, huh?" Vernal said and shoved in two of her fingers, not bothering to ease them in. "Ashamed that you're regularly getting fucked by a lowly, filthy human?"

Sienna groaned from the sudden intrusion, narrowing her eyes and tearing off the hand on her throat, again pinning it on the bed by the wrist. She clamped her thighs on Vernal's hand to keep it in place, and used her free hand to shove her thumb into Vernal's mouth to stretch her cheek. Vernal let it happen, meeting Sienna's angry gaze with a lopsided grin which she knew was beyond infuriating.

"Not particularly ashamed, no, but having to settle for the bandit's scraps irks me some. The reason I don't kiss you is because you probably still taste of Branwen cunt."

Vernal's eyes narrowed. What she did with Raven was no-one's business, and if Sienna tried to find a sore spot there, she was mistaken. Vernal was perfectly content with her arrangement with Raven, and she had no shame admitting just what kind of bird did her extensive shoulder tattoo depict.

Still. A matter of principle. She shoved a third finger into Sienna, and taking advantage of the split-second of lost focus, turned her head to bite down hard on the thumb in her mouth which resulted in an entertaining half-spat swear as Sienna yanked her hand off.

"That so? Do tell why the High Leader settles for a gutter-dredger like me? Tell me it's my personality."

Sienna shook her hand and turned to her with a smile, reaching down and suddenly raking her fingers down from Vernal's collarbone. Vernal grimaced with a hiss as the sharp nails dug into and across her skin, and when one roughly scraped over her nipple, she let out a squeak from the flash of pain. She didn't stop pumping her fingers, though, and even managed to graze Sienna's clit as she did. That didn't mean she was going to be nice about it. She went for it harshly, making sure that she dragged her nails around enough to tint the pleasure with aching pain because that was the game Sienna insisted on playing. Vernal didn't mind, as most of the reason why Vernal bothered coming was seeing Sienna reluctantly get off during their sessions.

"Why?" Sienna asked and bent closer, her breath heavy. "Because I don't have to care if you're hurt. Others I might feel bad about."

Vernal snorted, trying to make it as derisive as possible. "Do you care this much about hurting people just in bed or does that apply to butchering convoy guards too?" That hit a nerve, and Sienna's nostrils flared in response. Vernal let her have her outburst, and didn't resist as Sienna heaved on top of her and grasped her throat with a firm squeeze.

"What do you know. You're just a bandit's bitch." Vernal sped up her pumping, ignoring the steadily tightening hold on her throat in favor of trying to rush out a climax out of Sienna mid-speech. "No direction, no morals, barely even a home to return to. You can take your hilariously blatant double-standards and shove them up your—your ass." Sienna almost managed to keep it straight, but her voice broke just at the end as she clamped on Vernal's fingers, the hold she had on her throat loosening marginally. Vernal smiled smugly as saw the mix of emotions run through Sienna's face along with the orgasm as Sienna's walls quivered around her digits. Out of courtesy – though admittedly primarily just to rub it in – she kept sliding her fingers in and crooking them on the way out which made Sienna's breath waver.

"No home? At last I have a warm bed I can return to where I don't have to fight for my orgasms tooth an nail while being scratched and insulted." To drive the point home, she finally yanked her fingers out in such an angle that even her trimmed fingernails scratched the walls on the way out, making Sienna inhale sharply and glare at her. With a rough yank, Sienna grasped Vernal's shoulder and jerked her to her side and then to her stomach, straddling her back and putting her hand on the back of Vernal's neck to shove her back down as she tried to get up.

"Yet, you get your owner to ferry you here time and time again despite the horrors you describe. Trouble in paradise?"

Vernal huffed against the sheets, preparing to summon her Semblance again. "We aren't the jealous type. It just gives me kicks to see you hiss and moan 'til you cum on my fingers while you pretend to be in control—Hey!" Vernal ended in an alarmed tone as she felt something cold and jingly snap around both of her wrists, binding them behind her. She tried to yank her arms apart but a short chain held them taut, and even her vines found no yield on the bindings. The kinky fuck had gotten handcuffs. Probably off some murdered police officer, no less.

Sienna shifted her hand so that it pressed on Vernal's ear and made hearing difficult and leaned down to speak to her. "Don't pretend you two are equals. She's using you and you know it."

Vernal barked out a muffled laugh, half-buried in the sheets. Of course she was. That was what Raven did. She used things which were useful, and discarded the rest. Vernal had _chosen_ to be one of the useful things, and she had precious few regrets about it. She could walk out of the tribe any time if she so pleased, but why would she? To enroll in an Academy to fight for the Good Fight like every bona fide hero where the reward is kind words spoken to an empty grave? Right now she was with people who mattered, and Sienna couldn't even begin to fathom what was actually going on.

"Use me?" she eventually spat, craning her neck so that her mouth was in the clear. "What the fuck do you think I'm doing with you?"

Sienna paused for a moment, but Vernal couldn't see her reaction. She really wanted to. Had she actually hit a chord with that line? Maybe Sienna did think that there was more to this relationship than just the sex. That would be... inconvenient. The shittalking was partly just for show, really, but if she—

Vernal let out a yelp and twitched when she felt something cold and wet press against her ass. That crafty little shit had been lubing up a dildo the whole time!

"I told you where I wanted you to shove your hypocrisy, so if that's not happening, I'll do it myself," Sienna said, the grin apparent in her voice.

"Fffuck off," Vernal managed before groaning as Sienna pushed the dildo into her ass. The burn of the stretch was overpowering as the dildo spread her, but that was sidelined by the intense feeling of pressure that came with it. She clenched and hissed, the emptiness in her pussy suddenly at the forefront of her mind after all of the foreplay.

"Oh, you're getting off on this," Sienna said and twisted the dildo around, making Vernal gasp. "What a shame." She leaned forward to put most of her weight on Vernal's head which muffled the litany of curses she spat out. Vernal kicked and writhed as Sienna started tilting the dildo back and forth which stirred the coiled tension in her stomach tighter and tighter, until—

Her eyes blew wide open at the wooshing sound of a portal opening. Sienna pulled out and leaned back with an expletive, and Vernal rolled to her back to see Raven in front of the swirling red mess.

"Branwen what the hell," Sienna growled and tugged the sheet on her lap to preserve some of her modesty while glaring daggers at her.

"Sorry to interrupt your playdate, but it's an emergency. Vernal." Raven regarded Sienna neutrally as if she wasn't naked and been fucking her partner just seconds ago. Vernal blinked, her thoughts switching tracks. Emergency? Raven could've wiped out any ambush in a blink of an eye – literally, if they weren't too spread-out – so it couldn't be a combat matter. Vernal was no slouch in a fight, but what she brought to the battlefield paled in comparison to Raven. What she brought to the negotiation table, though...

Vernal looked at Raven who just nodded severely. That could mean only one thing: their gambit was going to be tested. Vernal swallowed and wordlessly sat up, shaking her hands behind her until Sienna sighed and clicked the cuffs open. Vernal rolled off the bed and flared her Aura to get rid of the worst of the scratches before hastily tugging on her lopsided outfit.

"Fine then, spirit her away. We were about done anyway," Sienna mumbled and waved her hand in irritation. Raven just went through the portal, leaving the two alone for a few seconds. Vernal opened her mouth, but she couldn't find the words to say anything, and she just turned to follow Raven. She'd get this done and over with, and then set up a follow-up session. Pushing the thoughts of Salem aside for a moment, her mouth quirked as she imagined Sienna's face if she showed up with one of those tail plugs on her. She couldn't wait how livid she'd be.


	9. Person of Interest (Salem x Summer | Bondage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Salem x Summer (#25 + #27)
> 
> Prompt: Bondage

"Summer, Summer, Summer... You bit more than you could chew this time, didn't you?"

Summer responded with a gargled scream through her gag and threshed against her bindings which held her upright in one of the cells in the bowels of Salem's citadel. Not that the writhing achieved much, as Salem had gone to great lengths to make sure that the latest of the silver-eyed warriors didn't get the jump on her. The capture itself had been surprisingly easy, as for some arcane reason the woman had chosen to go into the wilderness alone. Though, admittedly, Salem's contacts had allowed her to predict her movements and set up an ambush well beforehand, and no matter the skill of the hunter, there were few who could actually come out on top after being jumped on by a pack of Karabasan out of the blue. Just a pair of them was already difficult for a sole huntress to deal with, but a whole dozen? Even with her trump card, Summer hadn't stood a chance to keep her eyes open for more than a second when the sedative miasma washed over her. Salem had had to scour half of the continent to find enough of the Grimm to ensure capture, but it had been worth it.

Summer ceased her yell and slumped against the bindings, her body moving only fractionally. Salem had taken no chances, and she had had her stripped naked just to be sure that there were no tricks involved there. Her breasts were framed by a sturdy leather harness which wrapped around her torso, coming together right in the middle under a slim Geist skull which was sending slow, rippling pulses through the harness it was possessing. Her arms were held behind her back with similarly strengthened leather which kept her wrists firmly strapped to her opposing elbows and bundled her forearms together against her back, with tight bondage mittens forcing her hands to fists to further reduce her mobility. The straps wound around her body thickly, leaving only thin striped of pale skin showing between the leather. They kept her legs together as closely as they could, buckling over her knees to keep her from bending her legs, and they even fixed her ankles in a tiptoe position so she couldn't move them either.

Summer groaned again, renewing her struggles which only made the mask on her chest pulse again and constrict the leather digging onto her skin. Salem allowed herself to smile as she stepped forward, lightly tilting Summer's head up by her chin. Summer flinched and recoiled from the touch, but could barely budge her neck inside the reinforced posture collar tightened around her neck. A large ballgag sat in her mouth and kept her tongue in place, but the most important binding of them all sat just above that. A simple, if heavy leather blindfold pressed firmly over her eyes, safely sealing away those pools of nuclear fury under the dark padding. A head harness with thinner straps ran over it, forming a triangular shape around her nose before connecting to the ballgag to ensure that neither would move a millimeter, and the entirety of the complex binding holding Summer was affixed to the ceiling with multiple leather bands which kept her hovering with her toes just barely brushing the floor.

So proud, and perfectly helpless. Salem let out a chuckle and traced her hand down to give one of Summer's exposed nipples a squeeze to provoke an another angry groan from her. "You're not going to like what happens next," Salem murmured and slid her other hand lower, tracing the exposed patches of skin until she reached the apex of her legs. Summer spat something against her gag and struggled even harder, her breath reducing to wheezes as the harness constricted around her to keep her in place. Salem dragged just a single finger down, giving Summer's slit a long swipe and smiled as she watched the contact make Summer's skin crawl. "Don't worry. You'll learn to like it," Salem said and started rubbing her finger back and forth, drinking in the reactions. Oh, she was going to savor this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this one. I can't write Salem for the life of me, and I had zero inspiration to take the story further.  
> Geist-possessed bondage gear is a point of interest though. I probably should've done something extensive with that instead, but c'est la vie. Or alea iacta est. Or was it carpe diem... One of those excuses.


	10. Tug of War (Raven x Yang | Hair-Pulling)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Raven x Yang (#23 + #33)
> 
> Prompt: Hair-pulling

This wasn't how the meeting was supposed to go. She was supposed to just get in and portal out, and—

Yang's train of thought was interrupted as Raven shoved her roughly against the wall of her room, one knee pushing up between Yang's legs while the pair tangled in a kiss, their hands roaming aggressively over one another. Yang had already lost her jacked on the way to the other side of the room, and when she tried to respond in kind, Raven caught Yang's metal wrist and pinned it against the wall, all the while bearing down on her and dominating the kiss. Yang groaned into her mouth and used her free hand to tug free the wide belt fabric holding Raven's shirt together, the parting lapels revealing toned midsection and a layer of bandages supporting her breasts.

"Don't get cocky," Raven growled and spun Yang around, pressing against her from behind and roughly pulling down the orange top she wore along with her bra. Yang reached back to claw at the bandages holding Raven's breasts, but she fumbled and moaned as Raven bit down on her exposed neck. The teeth were sharp and vicious, but the heat flaring from the spot had very little to do with the imminent bruising. She kept asking herself what was she doing, coming up with no answer and just proceeding anyway. The feeling of Raven's rough dominance made her forearm ripple with goosebumps, and the heat radiating from her body seemed to all pool in Yang's core.

Raven took advantage of her brief distraction by fumbling open Yang's belt buckle which shook Yang back into motion. She groaned and reached back blindly, trying to find purchase on Raven's clothes, but the bite on her neck just grew harder in response. Yang swore and threw her head back to dislodge Raven before she drew blood, and found herself suddenly toppling backwards as Raven's hand shot to grasp her throat to pull her back.

Yang yelped as Raven deftly flung her onto the bed, and she barely managed to roll to her back before Raven crashed down on her, straddling her chest and holding down Yang's wrists by her head. Both of them paused for a moment, their breathing heavy as they stared at each other. Yang had to admit it: Raven was eerily similar to her. The shape of her face, the angle of the eyebrows, even the wild mane of hair. It made her feel something she wasn't sure how to identify between the adrenaline and the uncomfortably rapidly building heat in her.

Raven huffed and gave her a fractional smirk. "You do look better with red eyes."

Yang blinked. When had her eyes turned? She shook off that thought and resumed her struggle by twisting against Raven's hold, but even as the servos in her metal arm strained, the grip held and she had to relent. She just glared at Raven, unsure what she could possibly even say in such a situation. Raven made that decision a moot point with a quick swirl of her skirt as she turned around and pinned Yang's arms down with her knees. Yang's mouth went dry as she saw a flash of skin under Raven's skirt and realized that she was wearing nothing under there, but before she could make a snarky remark, Raven suddenly sat down right on her face.

Yang sputtered and turned her head away, and Raven reached down to grab her by the hair with one hand. "Make yourself useful. I might reward you if you're any good." Yang protested, but the hand in her hair yanked her head up towards the proffered slit, and Yang relented by opening her mouth. Raven hummed as she made contact, and the grip she had on Yang's hair softened as Yang gave her a long lick. "There we go," Raven breathed and gyrated her hips as Yang started getting to work. The position meant that Yang had to tilt her head to have a good angle, but she managed nonetheless and started easing her tongue into Raven. The hand in Yang's hair disappeared as Raven got into a rhythm on top of her, and resulting sounds of cloth rustling made Yang imagine how she'd look like while undressing. The dark clothes falling off, revealing pale skin and and the bound chest, and then the bandages unfurling and slowly falling away, bit by bit showing the round breasts underneath...

Yang flushed and rubbed her thighs together, trying to ignore how hot it made her to have Raven's taste in her mouth. The domineering aura and the restrictive weight on top of made her throb, and she swiped her tongue upward to circle Raven's clit. She yelped when both of her nipples were pinched and pulled at the same time, and she had to arch her back out of reflex as warm pain shot through her.

Raven twisted both of the nipples in opposing directions, making her moan as another jolt of arousal ran down her spine. "A masochist, of course. No no, take your time, I'll keep myself entertained." Yang groaned as Raven kept playing with her breasts by scratching and pulling a her hardened nipples until it felt like her chest was on fire. She dragged her fingernails up and down Yang's body no matter how much her legs kicked from the stinging pain and tingling pleasure. Minutes ticked by and the hot, sticky spot on Yang's panties kept taunting her to the point she had to hope it hadn't soaked through her pants as well, with Raven's own plentiful arousal lapping against her tongue adding its own insult to injury as Yang squirmed under the pressure.

Raven suddenly leaned forward, grinding more insistently. "There, focus on the clit," she husked and put her hands on the bed for support. Yang obeyed by putting her lips around Raven's clit and got rewarded with a low moan as Raven's legs tightened around her. With Raven tilted forward, her center of mass shifted and Yang realized there was less pressure on her arms, and she sucked on the nub vigorously before making her move.

Raven moaned with her thighs quivering as she peaked, and the moan turned surprised as Yang rocked forward to topple her over while simultaneously managing to lock her ankles behind Raven's neck, putting them in a 69-position. Raven slurred out a swear and fought back, but between the element of surprise and the climax running through her, she didn't manage to resist. Yang smiled at the slew of indignant noises coming from her and didn't stop, managing to even roll the pair over so she was on top and could latch onto the bucking hips more effectively. Raven's legs shook as Yang pressed on, and eventually she heard a growled swear got kicked to the side, briefly dizzy as Raven flipped her to her stomach and wrenched her arms behind her back, pressing them against the small of her back and breathing heavily.

Yang turned her head and grinned, seeing how disheveled Raven was. She was flushed and her hair was messy, and she was even more out of breath than Yang was. "Goon enough?" Yang asked, wriggling her ass for good measure.

"Don't get uppity," Raven growled and shoved Yang against the sheets, gathering her wrists in one hand.

"I don't know, the way you were screaming made it sound like—" Yang started and heard a wooshing sound, trailing off in confusion until she felt a handcuff snap on her wrist. She yelped and tried to wrench her other hand free, but Raven managed to trap that too. "Hey!" Yang protested, pulling against the cuffs but the short chain meant she had no leverage at all.

"You seem to be a bit unruly, so I have to keep you in your place. Ass up," she said with a neutral tone and hooked her fingers onto Yang's belt loops, pulling her up so that she was on her knees with her face down.

"Oh come on—" Yang started and spat out a sudden curse as Raven's hand impacted with her raised ass, the impact stinging even through the fabric.

"Quiet," Raven said and gave Yang's other cheek a spank too. Yang gritted her teeth and held still, letting out a breathy moan as Raven pulled the increasingly stifling pants halfway down Yang's thighs. The cool air felt heavenly against her heated skin, and she shivered as she felt Raven's gaze on the wet patch between her legs. "You've made a mess, it seems."

"Oh fuck off—" Yang growled, this time crying out as Raven hit her backside. The slap rang through the room and made Yang's toes curl as the stinging plateaued into throbbing. Thad had to leave a handprint.

"I said quiet," Raven said and wound her arm back. Yang stiffened for a split-second before the impact and yelled into the linens as pain bloomed on her ass again, this time sharp enough to make her knees shoot out from under her. She panted through her teeth to work through the pain, and she shuddered when she heard the wooshing sound again. "Let's see about that reward, now," Raven said and pressed something smooth against Yang's pussy. Yang opened her mouth and let out a slow moan as Raven started pushing the dildo in, stretching her wonderfully and feeding into the ache to have something to clamp down on. Her moan peaked into a shriek as the dildo clicked after bottoming out and made her jerk as it started vibrating in her violently.

She was given no pause as Raven started working it in and out of her rapidly, the waves of pressure in her making her moan and see stars. She groaned as Raven's hand threaded through her hair and yanked her head back, the pain flaring her Semblance and arousal.

"So this is how you want it. Acting all cocky, but the moment you get bracelets on your wrists you turn to a meek submissive." Raven yanked her hair again and twisted the dildo, making Yang hiss.

"F—fuck off..." Yang panted, subtly pushing away from the grip to pull her hair taut. The heat in her core was unbearable, and the tingling on her scalp bled down all over the rest of her body, making her feel light.

"Have it your way, then," Raven huffed and shoved the dildo as deep as it went before letting go of it. Yang let out an alarmed noise and tried to turn, but a hand pressed against her neck and shoved her down on the mattress so forcefully that her breathing was impeded. "Go ahead. Finish." Raven slid up and sat down on the small of Yang's back, putting her whole weight on her. Yang gasped as her hair was yanked back again, this time harder as Raven's other hand kept her neck down. The toy kept buzzing in her pussy, and she breathed shakily and started humping against the mattress under Raven's weight. She clamped around the dildo hard as it massaged her walls, and the rough fabric of the sheets rubbed against her engorged clitoris as she shifted her hips back and forth, the electric tingling in her starting to become overwhelming.

Raven said something and leaned down, pressing harder on Yang's neck and wrenched her hair back hard enough that Yang would've feared that something gave if the flash of pain hadn't pushed her over the edge. The throbbing all over her body, the vibrator rattling in her, the pull on her scalp and above all the overpowering presence of Raven on top of her were too much for her to handle, and she came with a hoarse scream. She all but vibrated from the shock, her toes curling as the stinging and aches all melted to dripping pleasure on her skin. She kept her hips moving to prolong the warm waves, and even though the cloth rubbing against her sensitive clit felt like fire, she couldn't stop moving.

"Well done. That was a good start," Raven said, and Yang let out a confused moan as Raven fixed her grip on her hair and pulled it back. "Again."

 

* * *

 

Vernal frowned alone in her room, sipping tea and trying to read a book. Raven had been "negotiating" with her wayward daughter for a while now, and the muted thumps and swears coming through the wall told her enough about how the talks were going. Focusing on the book was proving to be difficult with the vivid imagery the noises prompted, but even more demeaning was that—

A small portal swirled into existence in front of her and a hand extended out of it, snapping its fingers insistently. Vernal rolled her eyes and leaned over to grab a pair of handcuffs from under the bed. She fished them out from their box and shoved them onto Raven's open palm with more force than necessary, causing the arm to pull back immediately with the cuffs in tow and the portal faded out, leaving Vernal alone again. A short-lived yell carried through the wall, and Vernal picked up her book, silently mouthing some choice words regarding what she was used for. The shit she put up with in this tribe...


	11. She Could, She Can't (Cinder x Pyrrha | Object Insertion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Cinder x Pyrrha (#5 + #22)
> 
> Prompt: Object Insertion

Pyrrha let out a whimper, and had her mouth quickly covered by a hand as a result.

"Shh, kitten," Cinder murmured and pressed harder against Pyrrha's half-dressed back, pinning her against the wall. Pyrrha closed her eyes and shivered as she panted against the heated fingers over her lips. It was hot, always so hot, when Cinder chose to take her. The heat radiating from her body, the burning marks her mouth left, even the searing look in her eyes as she calmly watched Pyrrha become undone. All of her touches felt like brands and now, in the cramped utility closet with her fingers freely plunging into Pyrrha's pussy, even the air itself felt sweltering. It just wasn't fair. Pyrrha had been just walking to have lunch, and it had taken Cinder just a scant few minutes to spirit her away and reduce her to a moaning wreck. Her jacket and shirt had been shimmied to the side to bare her shoulder and her panties were pooled around her ankles, and Cinder took full advantage of that by simultaneously biting down on the side of her neck while crooking her fingers in her, making Pyrrha moan against her hand from the conflicting pain and pleasure.

Cinder pulled Pyrrha's head back and moved up to her ear, letting her breath tickle it before she started nibbling on the earlobe. "I told you to be quiet, kitten." Pyrrha shuddered from the nickname. "You wouldn't want anyone to hear." Pyrrha swallowed and cast a sidelong glance at the closet door, her heart hammering against her ribcage. A faint murmur of passersby could be heard through it, and goosebumps wracked her form at the thought. The things Cinder did to her were so filthy, so depraved and _obscene_ that it made Pyrrha anxious to even associate with her. Yet, the very same acts were so hot and exhilarating that Pyrrha could not resist the pull, so what did that say of her?

"Or do you?" Cinder suddenly asked, shoving her against the wall harder and pushing her fingers in deep, making Pyrrha squeak. "Would you like for people to hear and come here? Everyone would know what a needy little sex kitten the fabled Invincible Girl really is..." Pyrrha clenched on the fingers and twisted her body while mumbling a denial against the hand on her mouth. Her career, her family, her friends... The thought of a jeering crowd filled her with fear, and much to her horror, excitement. Cinder chuckled and licked the shell of her ear, making her shiver uncontrollably. "Maybe I should claim you in public, really. Glynda's next class is beyond dull, and having a pretty thing like you kneeling between my legs would really make time fly. The sight of you lapping at me like a good girl would also put up a good show for anyone sitting next to me, wouldn't it?"

Cinder slid her hand on Pyrrha's mouth down to hold her throat and emphasized her question by spreading her fingers in her and twisting them around. Pyrrha's body betrayed her as her negation was replaced by a breathy moan, and Cinder chuckled in response.

"Don't lie. You are turned on by the things I said," Cinder whispered and pressed Pyrrha's head against the wall, putting her mouth right up to her to breathe in her ear, "They make you _hot,_ and _tight,_ and _wet."_ To prove her point, she drew out her fingers which left Pyrrha achingly empty, and pushed them into Pyrrha's open mouth. Her own tangy taste filled her mouth, and she could just whimper around the digits which were playing with her tongue. She was dizzy and tingly all over, and everything just felt so surreal she wondered if she was going to wake up any moment.

"I thought so," Cinder murmured as she pulled out her fingers, leaving Pyrrha's mouth open and panting. "Dirty, dirty girl. Maybe I should confiscate your soiled as a punishment for you being such a pervert." Pyrrha's eyes widened, and she shook her head. She couldn't. What if she had to bend over?! Her core clenched at the thought involuntarily.

"N—no, you can't!" Pyrrha gasped, trying to turn around, only for Cinder to press her back against the wall.

"Oh, I can. Don't doubt that for a second. But maybe I won't... If you earn them, that is," Cinder said with a smile on her face, reaching down and giving Pyrrha's inner thigh a squeeze.

"What...?" Pyrrha mumbled, thoughts swirling in her head. What would she have to do? What if Cinder wasn't bluffing?!

"Just hold still, kitten," Cinder murmured and reached for something to the side. Pyrrha bit her lip, feeling the empty throb in her core and the trepidation in her chest. Her breath hitched when Cinder pressed something rubbery and smooth against her pussy. Pyrrha unsuccessfully swallowed a moan as the tip of the toy rubbed up and down her slit and occasionally rolled over her clit, making the pleasure coil in her. "You're so wet, kitten... How lewd," Cinder whispered in her ear and pushed the small but wide toy in, making Pyrrha clamp around it and moan softly. Cinder slowly swirled and twisted the toy in her, giving her an idea of its shape. It was short and flared with a very narrow base, almost as if—

Pyrrha's eyes widened as Cinder dragged the slick toy out and slid it a few inches down, pressing it against Pyrrha's anus. "C—Cinder I haven't tried anything there, don't—" Pyrrha started, only to be silenced with a short hush.

"Quiet. I thought you didn't want everyone to know." She swirled the tip around Pyrrha's pucker, slowly poking the center. "Just relax, okay? I know you're going to love it." Pyrrha panted and scrunched her eyes shut as the tip became more insistent. She could say no. She should say no.

She moaned as the tip slowly pushed in her, making heat pool deep in her stomach. She hissed as the body of the toy slipped past the tight ring of muscle and nestled deep in her, the uncomfortable throbbing feeling slowly starting to transition to just intense pressure.

Cinder gave the base of the toy a few twists and turns which made Pyrrha's legs twitch, and she gave it a light slap before pulling away. "Good girl." Pyrrha slumped against the wall and tried to catch her breath, her cheeks so flushed her entire face was tingling. She couldn't focus on anything but the feeling of the toy in her ass and how empty it made her feel. She jumped to her toes as suddenly another toy pressed against her lower lips, and Cinder pressed close to smile against her shoulder. "The best part is just coming, kitten."

Pyrrha sucked in air and held her breath as Cinder started pushing the dildo upwards. It was bigger than they usually used, and just the texture alone against her clenching walls was enough to make her thighs quiver. Cinder kept sinking it deeper, Pyrrha bit her lips and shook on her tiptoes as the toy stretched her walls, and she let out a sigh of relief as Cinder stopped and pulled it back. Her sigh turned to a hiss as the direction reversed soon enough, pushing slightly deeper into her before repeating.

The combined pressure from the plug and the dildo was bad enough to be overwhelming, and when Cinder finally pushed it into her right to the base, Pyrrha was trembling and taking shaky breaths, her body teetering on the brink. She was so utterly full that she barely dared to breathe, the pressure in her core making her hips buck occasionally out of sheer instinct.

"Well done, kitten," Cinder murmured behind her and crouched down, rising up and pulling Pyrrha's panties back up with her. Pyrrha gasped in surprise, her head spinning as Cinder grasped her shoulder and whirled her around and stared her down face-to-face while slapping her hand against the base of the dildo through the panties. "There's your reward: you can keep the panties," she chuckled and gave the dildo a subtle twist. "Now, if you're a very good girl and don't cum during the entire lecture and the walk back to my dorm room, I'll see about giving you a very special reward," she husked and leaned forward, giving Pyrrha's lips a kiss. "And if you can't... Well, you'll have to settle for a lesser reward," Cinder continued after pulling back.

Pyrrha's head spun, her thoughts buzzing as she tried to make sense of the implications. She was supposed to out like this? With these?! She'd die.

Cinder paid no heed to her, and just quickly tugged Pyrrha's disheveled uniform back into some semblance of shape before grabbing her shoulder and pushing her towards the door. "Come on now, lunch is almost over."

Pyrrha gasped, her skin tingling with electricity as she stared at the door handle. She could say no. She should say no.

She absolutely had to.

She took two steps towards the door before bending over and moaning when an overpowering climax suddenly burst through her and filled her vision with static, Cinder's arms holding her to her feet while her own knees gave out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's not about overpowering an enemy. It's about taking away what panties they have."


	12. Honey, I'm Home (Winter x Weiss | Pet Play)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Winter x Weiss (#31 + #30)
> 
> Prompt: Pet Play

Winter stepped into her apartment and turned to close the door, smiling when she heard scurrying noises behind her. As soon as she turned around, she was greeted by the sight of her pet, Weiss, kneeling in front of her, looking up to her with her arms behind her back.

"Did you miss me?" Winter said started taking off her overcoat, getting a whine in reply. Weiss was so heavily flushed that even her breasts had taken a reddish tint, her chest rising and falling as she panted. Her eyes were unfocused and her hair was a tangled mess sticking in various directions, and the fact that she wouldn't stop fidgeting meant that the short chain holding her wrists together kept making clinking sounds as it shifted against the back of the chastity belt she wore. To top it off, around her neck was wrapped a sturdy white leather collar bearing a name tag.

Winter snapped her fingers, and Weiss immediately obeyed by turning around and lifting her ass up, presenting herself like a good pet. Winter crouched down and hummed, tracing her finger up the inside of Weiss's thigh and chuckling at the amount of slick arousal clinging to it as Weiss shook her ass minutely in an attempt to entice her. Winter squeezed the firm cheek and glanced at the water bowl sitting next to the wall, and smiled as she saw that it was empty. Her little pet here had gulped it all down like a good girl, and the aphrodisiacs mixed in with the water had certainly kept her entertained the whole day while Winter was away. Redoubling the dosage had certainly left its mark, leaving Weiss drenched and quivering with her pussy safely locked away behind steel and padding, ready and waiting for Winter's touch.

"Horny little kitten, leaking all over the floor. You really want to get out of this, don't you?"

Weiss let out an eager, almost urgent whine and shook her ass, raising her arms to reveal the small padlock dangling at the back of the belt. It was positioned just so that it rested against Weiss's fingers, constantly jingling to remind her who had the key. Winter loved the way Weiss had started to habitually fiddle with the lock, tugging at the shackle to produce wonderfully desperate background noise as she dreamt of having it taken off. When Winter procured the key and inserted it into the lock, Weiss whimpered and stiffened with her toes curling in expectation. Winter savored every noise and twitch as she clicked the lock open and started unbuckling the belt, pulling the metal straps open as if she were opening a wrapped present.

Weiss moaned against the floor as Winter lowered the belt off her and revealed her sex. It had been a day since Winter had last seen it, and the enforced chastity had done wonders. Weiss's pussy was red, puffy and glistening with arousal, her inner lips peeking out with clear liquid beading on them as she occasionally clenched. Her ass was filled with a sizable plug with an empty socket in the middle where a tail could be attached. Winter procured a fluffy white tail from her bag and swished it around Weiss's back, making her whine and shiver quietly.

"Will you be a good pet?" Winter asked and turned around the plug, getting a moan and nodding in response. Weiss looked so much better with her tail on, but it had turned out that she could cum even with the belt on by trapping the tail between a door and yanking repeatedly. Winter doubted that she'd repeat that after the punishment... But it never hurt to play it safe, especially when Weiss was getting needier by the day. Once Weiss started humping against the connector of the tail, Winter plugged it into the socket and got a happy meow in response as Weiss shook her tail. Winter gave her ass a firm slap, mostly just to see the reaction. Weiss yelped and flinched at the sudden pain as her pert ass jiggled from the strike, but she managed to keep her position. Winter hummed, seeing how a red handprint started forming on the pale skin, and repeated the motion with the other cheek. Weiss hissed with her legs shaking, but took the hit too, and Winter couldn't resist repeating. Fleshy smacks, moans and yowls echoed in the apartment as Winter got started on her mission of turning Weiss's ass a uniform red.

When she was finally done, Weiss was panting breathlessly with a string of arousal hanging off her lips. Her ass was glowing in bright red, and Winter could feel the heat radiating from the abused skin. Seeing Weiss so needy and vulnerable made her core throb, and she grasped Weiss's collar to wrench her up and drag her towards the sofa. Weiss twisted and made cute choking sounds as she scrambled to breathe, and Winter shoved her roughly on her knees before the sofa as she started removing her own clothes. She didn't bother with slow stripping and just got rid of them with efficiency, and she smirked as she pulled over her shirt when she saw Weiss gulp hard enough to make her collar bob.

Winter took a seat in front of her and crossed her legs, Weiss's eyes staring up at her pleadingly. "You've been a good pet, haven't you?" Winter asked and slowly slid her ankle up Weiss's thigh, making her stiffen. "You've been horny all day long, your pussy throbbing and dripping just for me." Weiss moaned as Winter's ankle rose high enough to press against her sex, but she didn't dare move even as her legs trembled from the stimulation of the gentle pressure. "Like a bitch in heat... You really want to cum." Weiss whimpered and nodded wildly as Winter started sliding her ankle back and forth and smeared arousal on it. "You're a good girl. You know what good girls do?" Winter asked and pressed her ankle upwards, making Weiss's concentration break so that she started humping the leg, a moan spilling freely from her lips.

"Good girls _wait,"_ Winter said and pulled her ankle back, the last word making Weiss flinch as if she had been struck. Her knees snapped together in an attempt to keep Winter's foot there as a dejected whine left her throat, her hips jerking periodically as she teetered on the edge. Winter grinned widely and uncrossed her legs, leaning forward to grab Weiss by the hair and pull her against her crotch. Weiss knew better than to protest, and got to work with just a short whine as Winter crossed her leg behind Weiss's head, locking her in place. She never broke eye contact, and the desperate look on her face gave Winter warm chills. So much fun to be had with her pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was about as direct a hit with the RNG that I could think of. It taketh, but it also giveth.


	13. Oral Exam (Glynda x Cinder | Gags)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Glynda x Cinder (#9 + #5)
> 
> Prompt: Gags

"My, professor Goodwitch, was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Cinder drawled as she walked down the steps of the auditorium which the rest of the class had just vacated.

Glynda glared at her as Cinder approached her desk. She was in no mood for uppity students, and with a flick of her crop she conjured a telekinetic force which struck Cinder between her shoulders and bent her on the desk with a cough. Cinder took it in stride, regaining her breath and turning to meet her with a sultry grin. "How uncouth, professor, I don't—"

"Enough," Glynda snapped and twitched her fingers minutely to send a tendril of force to snap around Cinder's head and between her teeth, prying her mouth wide before the shape solidified into a hollow ring inside her mouth. Her clever reply was reduced to a nonsensical garble, and Glynda rose to her feet. "Miss Fall, I've told you repeatedly that talking during my lectures is not allowed, yet you still run your mouth even now. I can imagine why," she said and walked behind Cinder, dragging the tip of her crop up her thigh to flick over the skirt. She clacked her tongue when she saw that there was no underwear beneath the skirt, a gross violation of dress code. She dragged her crop across the shapely ass which caused a gagged moan, watching as Cinder shifted under the telekinetic pressure holding her down. "It's almost as if you enjoy being punished."

Glynda drew her crop back sharply enough to make a whistling sound, and Cinder stiffened and moaned in preparation for the inevitable strike, but Glynda never delivered and only let the seconds stretch on until she heard a whine she'd classify as "petulant."

"That is not behavior I should encourage," Glynda said and flicked the skirt back down before easing up the pressure and dragging Cinder down to her knees. Amber eyes looked up at her angrily, but the intended effect was somewhat diminished by the shimmering purple ring holding her mouth open and making drool drip over her lip. Cinder tried to give her some pointed words, but the attempted vowels only ended up sending a few specks of spittle onto Glynda's boots. "So many ways of keeping you quiet," Glynda murmured and leaned down to grasp Cinder by the cheeks. The close proximity allowed her a higher degree of precision, and she stared her down as she started to morph the ring in her mouth into a gradually growing sphere. At first, the reaction was as expected: confident and haughty, but as the ball kept going, Cinder groaned. Glynda paid it no heed and just kept growing the ball to an uncomfortable size and beyond until she heard a panicked yelp. Her mouth was opened as far as it could go, and Glynda held the gag there for a good moment before she changed tactics and reshaped the blob of force.

Cinder let out a breath of relief as the ball shrunk, but she quickly caught onto what was happening as the gag spread over her mouth and clamped her nostrils shut. Glynda watched intently as Cinder's eyes darted slightly back and forth when the ethereal gag prevented her from breathing altogether, a slight undercurrent of fear behind the eyes, and Glynda had to hold back a smile as she saw her chest jerking in an attempt to inhale while her hands fisted the hem of her skirt.

"This would be one way. If I hear as much of a peep from you, I could always just take away your breathing privileges until you learn. Or, as is more likely, until you black out." Glynda let the threat hang in the air for a while until she was sure there was a healthy burn in Cinder's lungs, and she relaxed her grip on the Semblance to allow her take a few rapid breaths. "Or maybe something more subtle," she continued and loosely shaped the force into an elongated shape before thrusting it into Cinder's throat with a wet sound. Cinder flinched and her hands shot up to her throat, but Glynda shoved them down with a thought. "I think this would be for the best, though. You could keep looking all nice and pretty for the lectures and nobody would see a thing." She placed her hand on Cinder's throat and made the conjured dildo move up and down, feeling its bulge move. "Well, they might see your throat stretch from deepthroating my Semblance, but at least it'd be quiet, wouldn't it?"

Glynda stared her down and allowed a small smile on her face as Cinder's eyes started to water and her shoulders jerk from the sudden intrusion. "So many things to do with your mouth, it's hard to even choose," Glynda said and sat down, pointedly spreading her legs. "Would you care to offer alternatives?"

Cinder hacked out a cough and inhaled deeply as the gag vanished entirely, and she had to take a few steadying breaths before meeting Glynda's eyes again. There was a brief moment of tension in the air, but it disappeared quickly as Cinder just blinked her eyes with faux innocence and leaned over to give Glynda's inner thigh a kiss.

Glynda raised her eyebrow and spread her legs further, giving Cinder easier access. "Make your case, then." Cinder stayed silent, and Glynda allowed her to raise her hands to tug down her pantyhose before burying her face between her legs. Glynda leaned back with a sigh and threaded her free hand into the black locks going down on her, pressing her closer. Cinder was many things – "aggravating" being the first adjective to come to mind – but she was also frighteningly good at giving oral, which almost made up for it. First quick licks around her labia before she pushed her tongue deeper, tasting her walls extensively before she replaced the tongue with fingers and moved up to lay a long kiss on her clit.

"Yes," Glynda moaned, feeling the warmth and pressure building from the measured treatment. "You should be doing this instead of babbling pointlessly all day."

 

* * *

 

"I'm not kidding. The next time I see you disturbing the lecture, I'm going to lock you in a chastity belt and throw away the key."

"Yes ma'am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the award for the most unimaginative title of the year goes to...
> 
> (In all seriousness, it's a triple pun in this context so it's fine, okay!)


	14. Tick-tock (Ciel x Neon | Asphyxiation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ciel x Neon (#4 + #17)
> 
> Prompt: Asphyxiation

"Your performance in the tournament was substandard."

"Just give it to m—"

Ciel cut off Neon by by pressing her hand on her throat, causing her to choke and arch off the table she was on. Ciel eyed the cuffs holding her wrists and ankles onto the legs of the table, re-checking that they all held firm and kept Neon spread open. _Three, four, five..._ she counted, turning back to look at her face. Neon's mouth was open in a silent moan with her lips tugged upwards. She was enjoying the debriefing far more than was appropriate, but Ciel couldn't bring herself to care all too much. It was within the regulations and got results, so who was she to intervene?

"Not to mention your apparel. I believe this is the fourth time you've been reprimanded for breaking the dress code, correct?" Of course it was. Ciel didn't forget these things, but it was proper to still ask. However pointless that was. _Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen..._

Neon tried to reply, as evidenced by her throat working under Ciel's grip, but no sound came out.

"Before we proceed, prior infractions have to be rectified." Ciel reached for a pair of scissors and with a measured pace started cutting off Neon's outfit. Skirt; well below regulation length. Spats; inappropriately covering. Vest; too low cut. Bra; visible. Ciel was mentally ticking off each point on the dress code, ignoring Neon's increasing threshing. _Fifty-three, fifty-four, fifty-five..._ The invisible tick of her Semblance thrummed through her body with every heartbeat; indifferent, immutable and infallible. A grounding tempo that had grown with her as much as she had grown with it.

She finished clipping off the clothing and gave Neon a short once-over. No signs of needle use, as expected. The rumors may have been unfounded, but she'd need more data points to make conclusions. _Sixty. One and one, one and two..._ Her supernaturally accurate internal clock told her that they were nearing the safe period for asphyxiation, and she turned back to Neon. Her mouth was opening and closing and she pulled against the cuffs hard, instincts starting to take over reason. _One and five._

Ciel let go of her throat, and Neon took a rasping inhale as she fell back onto the table, coughing and wheezing frantically. The hypoxia would pass in approximately fifteen seconds as respiration resumed, though she would be unable to answer effectively in the meantime. It mattered little.

"Gross dress code violations aside, you also showed poor sportswomanship during your doubles match." Neon gasped for air, her chest rising and falling rapidly as her body was cycling out built-up carbon dioxide. "While the Academy doesn't maintain a stance on co-student relationships, openly flirting on live broadcast – during a critically important fight no less – is unacceptable. Additionally, you were intentionally antagonizing miss Xiao Long which reflects poorly upon the Academy."

"She— was— into— it..." Neon gasped between breaths, even cracking a smile. If she was capable of talking, she was refreshed enough to proceed, and Ciel leaned over to grip her throat again. This time there was a short moan before her airways closed under Ciel's hand. _One, two, three..._

"Again, while the Academy does not regulate personal relationships between students, we have an image to maintain. If you wish to pursue a relationship with miss Xiao Long, you are free to do so. However, while operating under the official seal of the Academy, you are held under stricter standards. You read the synopses I provided, haven't you?" Neon gurgled weakly with her tongue sticking out, but she managed to make eye contact and wink at Ciel. _Thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two..._

Of course she hadn't read the materials. A disappointment, though not a surprise. Neon was writhing under her hold faster now, the oxygen debt not having fully resolved earlier. Ciel reached down with her other hand and pressed her fingers against Neon's vagina, feeling moisture. She was more aroused than expected, potentially due to the encounter with miss Xiao Long. Sheer adrenaline may have played a part too. With practiced routine, Ciel wet her fingers and started circling Neon's clitoris. The stimulation made her stiffen and wheeze mutely with her hips bucking against her fingers. She always seemed to respond the best to rapid and direct clitoral stimulation with little preference for actual penetration, and Ciel saw no reason to deviate.

Neon shook, and Ciel's internal metronome plotted out how her pulse developed. Faster than usual, even accounting for the asphyxiation. She adjusted her speed accordingly. "As the resident C-class officer, I have the authority for disciplining you—" Neon choked in what may have been a laugh, and Ciel ignored it "—as I see fit. However, without a due cause and in the absence of a superior officer, I am limited to personal admonition rather than proper academic reprimands. This means that I am allowed to cut short the disciplining any time I believe you are sufficiently repentant of your actions." _One and fifteen, one and sixteen..._ Ciel took off her hand from Neon's throat.

Neon gasped with her eyes rolling. "Fu— ah—don't sto—"

Ciel cut her off by slapping her hand back down and depriving her of air again. One and three-quarters breaths, equivalent of approximately twenty seconds. _Fifty-six, fifty-seven..._ "You promise to do your best to uphold the Academy standards for the rest of the tournament?" _Pulse closing at two hundred beats per minute, within bounds for an Auric person. Hips gyrating more rapidly, perspiration present. Inspiration patterns more rapid. Intermittent clitoral spasms._

Neon threw her head back in a silent scream, nodding wildly.

"Including full compliance with the synopses provided?" _One and eight, one and nine... Rapid agreement, escalating responses. Suggestible state as oxygen deprivation releases endorphins._

Ciel pressed closer, making eye contact with Neon's reddening face. "Certainly?" Neon's eyed wandered as she tried to focus, but she nodded anyway, her chest jerking from attempted breaths. _One and eleven, one and twelve._

"Very well," Ciel said and squeezed her exposed clitoris between her fingers, feeling it twitch as Neon's pulse peaked and she climaxed, her muscles spasming and raising her off the table as far as the restraints allowed. Ciel sped up her treatment and rolled the clitoris between her fingers harshly, and as soon as the responses died down, she let go of her throat.

Neon wheezed and sputtered out a cough before degrading to a moan, suddenly energized again as she could breathe freely. She threshed wildly out of reflex, but Ciel could follow her movements with perfect timing to elicit two more orgasms, measuring the wails and howls until the overstimulation started to become unbearable, and eased into a halt after the peak had passed. Neon collapsed down, panting hard with drool and sweat shining on her face.

Ciel allowed her to recuperate as she unlocked the cuffs and deposited them in her bag. "I trust you will honor your promise. I'll have a standard uniform delivered here within the next fourteen minutes." She finished packing her bag and turned to leave.

"Ciel..." Neo said in a raspy voice, making her turn around.

"Was there something else?"

Neon stared at her for a few seconds, her lips parted as if she was trying to find words.

Ciel _felt_ the seconds marching on. "If that was all, I have duties to attend to."

Neon blinked, her mouth turning into a smirk. "Just... Goddamn, woman."

Ciel looked at her briefly, unsure of her meaning, and as no further elaboration came, she turned towards the door again. "Very well. I believe we are scheduled to attend the analyst recap at 2100. Until then," she said and walked out of the door, her soles clicking fractionally faster against the floor as she adjusted for the slight delay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how hard I tried to slide a bongo cat reference in there somewhere.


	15. Winding down or winding up (Arslan x Yang | Overstimulation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Arslan x Yang (#2 + #33)
> 
> Prompt: Overstimulation

Yang let Arslan push her around the Beacon corridors as the two tangled in a messy kiss, bouncing from one wall to the next as they homed to the closest dorm which happened to be the guest wing. There was a nip on Yang's lip and in any other scenario she would've hit back twice as hard, but she had just two minutes ago lost their sparring match and didn't find it in her to resist. Watching Arslan do that sinfully flexible yoga routine before the fight had already given Yang's imagination plenty of fuel to work with, but actually having a beautiful woman beat her into the ring floor had really riled her up. She huffed and let her open mouth slide on Arslan's skin and kissed hard on her neck, inhaling the intoxicating mix of the spicy shampoo and fresh sweat. She ground their bodies together, feeling the defined muscles and the softness of the breasts against her. Her mind was reeling as her imagination ran wild, picturing how she'd look without the gym apparel. Arslan lying on top of her, massaging her breasts, sitting on her face, holding her in a headlock... Yang groaned at the mental image and pushed harder against her, sliding her knee up.

"It's right there..." Arslan mumbled and shoved them off the wall again, the two spinning around until Yang's back hit a door. Yang tried to get back to leaving her hickey, but her momentary lapse of concentration cost her that opportunity as Arslan dove down instead to first kiss at her neck before biting down on it. Yang stiffened and turned her head back, her pulse hammering in her head as the stinging of teeth warmed her up. She fumbled, one of her hands tangling into Arslan's hair and pulling her closer while the other grabbed the nearest thing which happened to be her ass. There was a growl and a soft beep as the door unlocked and both of them fell down, with her cushioning Arslan's fall enough to make her skip a breath or two.

"Fucking finally..." Arslan growled and nailed Yang down with a predatory look intense enough to steal her breath. "I won the spar, fair and square, and I'd like to redeem my reward now." She trailed her hands on Yang's body and gripped her wrists, leaning down on them.

Yang panted, just the weight on her making her breath short. "Whatever could you mean?" she asked, trying her best to play up the damsel in distress act. Arslan had started off the spar with that weird hip throw thing which ended up with Yang on her back, mildly aroused and with her breath knocked out, and by now she felt thoroughly drenched with Arslan bearing down on her, breathing hot and heavy and her eyes already undressing her.

The look was quickly backed by action as Arslan slid her hand below Yang's bra and gave her a firm squeeze. "Well, it involves a lot less clothes on your part." She pushed the bra up, and Yang wriggled to get it over her head as Arslan squeezed her chest. "And a lot more screaming," she added and twisted Yang's nipple.

The sharp pain made her hiss through her grin, pressing her chest up against Arslan's hold. The attention on her breasts meant that her hands were free, and she took the chance to tug up Arslan's own apparel, only for her hands to wander to cop a feel of her abs. The skin was warm under her fingers, and her toned core was firm to the touch. Yang was intimately aware of how hey felt as they flexed against her when fighting a hold, and she felt the muscles ripple as Arslan chuckled.

"My breasts are up here, Yang," she said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Yang splayed her fingers and slid them across her midsection. "I know."

Arslan let out a short laugh. "I don't know if I should be offended." She leaned down to give her a kiss, taking it slow and sliding her hands lower to push Yang's gym shorts down. Yang moaned into the kiss and threaded her other hand into Arslan's hair for support as she raised her hips to wriggle the damp garment off. She gasped when she felt a hand press against her sex and a single finger trace her folds, sudden electric feeling streaming from the point of contact. Arslan pulled back from the kiss, pursing her lips inquisitively. "Oh, someone's eager. It's not proper to keep a lady waiting. Up." Arslan pressed Yang's shoulders on the floor before starting to rise up.

Yang reached over to grasp Arslan's own shorts before they rose beyond her reach. "Is it proper to fuck a lady into a mattress?" she asked and smirked as her fingers hooked on the waistband.

"I was never big on etiquette," Arslan said and stepped out of the shorts, leaving Yang with a bounty of elastic fabric as well as a good view on Arslan's ass as she walked a few steps away to lean over and rummage through a nightstand. Yang's eyed lingered there for a second until she rose to her feet too, approaching Arslan from behind.

Yang had expected it, so she didn't resist as Arslan whirled around and took her in a complex hold, somehow twisting her leg to pivot Yang into the air and slamming her down on the bed. Yang whined as Arslan descended upon her again to give her another hickey, the casual show of strength making her throb. Her whine turned to a gasp when something clicked around her wrist. She turned and saw that it was a black leather cuff, wide and padded with several rings on it.

Arslan licked at her jawline and fit another one on her other wrist. "Can't have you wriggle away," she whispered as she reached Yang's ear, the tone making her shiver. Arslan chuckled and pressed a kiss on her earlobe before rising to her knees to put two more cuffs onto her ankles, and then made a show of taking a few spools of cable and tying the cuffs onto the legs of the bed, making sure they were taut.

Yang's mouth was dry by the end of it. Having a gorgeous woman shuffle on top of her was one thing, but the unyielding pull on her limbs was another. She kept straining against the cables and feeling how the cuffs pressed against her skin and limited her movement. How they left her open and vulnerable. Her stomach was fluttering as Arslan turned above her and met her eyes, amusement and lust apparent in the olive eyes.

She brandished a vibrating wand, turning it in her hand. Yang swallowed thinly, a slew of memories suddenly rushing back to her and into her core. "Well, firecracker..." Arslan said and smiled at Yang.

Yang winced at the nickname. "Please don't call me that."

Arslan blinked, seemingly caught off-guard. "Why?"

Yang did a half-smile, half-grimace and looked at her. "My uncle calls me that."

Arslan stared at her for a second before sighing and rolling her eyes. "Ah. I see. And here I had been saving that up... Oh well." She regained her composure quickly. "Like I said, the plans involved very few clothes and a lot of screaming, and seeing that you're undressed now..." She trailed off and flicked the wand on, pressing it straight away against Yang's sex.

 _"Fuck—"_ Yang gasped as the sudden sensation exploded on her skin and made her raise her hips, the sheer intensity of it blanking her mind for a few heartbeats. Arslan moved it up and down to spread the gathering wetness before pressing it against her clit again, driving the air out of her lungs in a staccato of gasps.

"Less noise than I thought, but we'll see," Arslan said smiling and took her time lying down next to Yang without taking the vibrator off. Their whole spar had been as good as foreplay already, and Yang stiffened and moaned as she started to reach her peak. "Mmm, I want to feel it," Arslan murmured into her ear and and grasped Yang's hair, yanking her forward to a kiss as she pressed their bodies close.

Yang's eyes fluttered as the contact pushed her over, and just before the climax hit she felt Arslan throw her other leg over her hips to keep her down. She instantly forgot about that and whimpered into the kiss as the orgasm hit her, making her twist and curl her toes. The vibrator stayed on her clit, spurring her on relentlessly as pleasure pulsed from her nub. It spread to her stomach, whipping the butterflies there into a frenzy before spreading further, heat filling her body as she started to come down from it.

The vibrator clicked one stage higher, and Yang moaned urgently into the kiss. Arslan pulled back with a smile but kept the vibrator in place, using her other hand to trace circles around Yang's nipple. "You look absolutely phenomenal when you're cumming, you know," she murmured and paused for a second, following Yang's threshing motions. "You know how much Aura I had left after the spar?"

Yang breathed erratically, gritting her teeth as her most sensitive spot was battered, the intensity of the sensation uncomfortable. "I—haa—fuck if I reme—re—remember."

"Thirty-two. And you?"

Yang just gritted her teeth and threw her head back, twisting her hips as the pleasure started to slowly creep up from under the discomfort."

"Well, you had eleven. That's a difference of twenty-one whole percentage points," Arslan said conversationally and looked down at Yang's bucking hips. "I think a fair prize for my victory is one orgasm for each point of difference, no?"

Yang's eyes went wide as terror pooled in her stomach. Or maybe that was excitement. It was so hard to tell, especially with the wand making a mess out of her thought processes. "T—twenty? I'm going—going to— _god—"_ she rasped before the wand drove her into another writhing climax which overtook the aftershocks of the first one.

"'Winner takes it all' was the deal we made," Arslan said with mock sternness. "You're a woman of your word, aren't you?"

Yang let out a choked laugh, out of reflex more than anything, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she panted from the exertion. Her legs were twitching from the constant vibration, and the post-orgasm soreness hit her like a wave, making her whine.

Arslan hummed and clicked the vibrator to an even higher setting, making Yang choke on her spit and try to arch away, the unbearable pressure suddenly flashing back into pleasure again as her body was provoked into an orgasm again. It hurt, this time, the pleasure morphing to pain from the sheer amount of it. Or the other way around. It was hard to think. Her clit was on fire, and the vibrator battering against it multiplied the aching throb tenfold. Yang arched and pulled at the cables, stretching her body to its limit to get away from it, only for the pleasure to start slowly mounting again despite the discomfort.

"Oh my, we'll be getting there in no time," Arslan said and clicked the toy one last stage higher, drawing a high-pitched whimper out of Yang as she was brought over again.

 

* * *

 

 

"...and then they just fell in through the door while I was there, tweaking my skateboard!"

"Oh lord."

"No shit. I just froze there out of shock while they were too busy trying to suck each other's faces in—"

"That sounds like peeping, Reese..."

"—shut up and then when they started getting handsy, I didn't know what to do, so I, you know, did the only logical thing, and bailed out of the window."

"And they didn't notice?"

"Thank gods I not. Arslan asked if I was okay when I refused to look at her the day after."


	16. Kill Them With Kindness (Coco x Neo | Nipple Play)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Coco x Neo (#6 + #18)
> 
> Prompt: Nipple Play

Coco whimpered. Neo smiled.

That was how it usually went.

Neo traced her fingertip up Coco's thigh, almost grazing her folds before veering to the side and sliding up to her breast, making her legs try to clamp against the bindings. The restraints held, as always, and she let out a frustrated sigh as she was again denied stimulation. Leather did creak dangerously, though, and Neo peeked over Coco's shoulder to look over the bondage. The cheap belts she had commandeered from around the campus weren't the most reliable of ways for keeping huntresses down – something she had learned the hard way with the Xiao Long fiasco, thank the gods Glynda had thought it a Dust leak – but in enough numbers, the belts usually held. She much preferred more elaborate restraints for several reasons, but she'd made do. Coco was facing away from Neo, bound to a sturdy steel-framed chair with belts strapping her on it. A multitude of them covered her ankles, shins, thighs and wrists to keep her down, and a pair of them crossed over her chest, both keeping her back straight as well as framing her breasts nicely. One last belt was strapped around her head in a cleave gag, keeping her mouth open and making her drool all over her chest.

Neo took advantage of that and gathered a hanging droplet off her chin to spread it on her breasts, moving with deliberate slowness. Coco bucked, but the straps digging into her skin had very little give, and Neo was free to spread the cooling liquid over the rock-hard nipples. By now, the constant teasing touches had made her sensitive, and just the light pressure brushing over her breasts made Coco's breath waver. Neo leaned over her shoulder and blew air on her chest, making her groan and shiver as the evaporation suddenly chilled her down. Neo gave her breasts a slow squeeze, letting them roll of her palms and then leaving them alone again to slide her palms to her sides.

Coco spat what sounded like an expletive though her gag and strained against the belts again, but Neo paid her no heed and just palmed her hips instead, running her hands up and down. This was a slow build, and she delighted in Coco's frustration. Given how their past few hookups had gone, Coco had probably expected to be fucked into the floor, but Neo was a woman of many tastes. As fun as it was to rail her out of her design clothes until she was a whining wreck, taking it slow was equally fun. She smiled as she felt Coco suddenly stiffen when her fingers drifted over her slit, finding it drenched in the middle of a small patch of wetness on the seat. Neo smiled and traced her fingers up and down her folds, listening to the heavy breathing. She teased her entrance a few times, until on the last stroke she drew her finger up, right over her clit and onto her abs.

Coco choked and jerked hard, making leather creak again as one of the buckles strained. She shook her head and whined insistently as Neo's hands kept massaging her midsection instead and left her clenching sex alone, a small amount of desperation coming through the gag. Maybe she was ready, now.

Neo palmed her breasts and massaged them slowly as she leaned down to bare her teeth, biting lightly just below Coco's jawbone. She got a quick exhale in reaction, and she bit down again, slightly lower, leaving a series of quick, sharp nibbles down her neck which drove a long hiss out of Coco. She squeezed down harder and moved to the other side of her neck to leave a matching trail of marks there, sucking on the juncture of her shoulder for a while to make sure that it bruised. Coco was panting heavily, occasionally holding her breath for a few seconds as Neo either bit down or squeezed her particularly hard. Neo felt her pulse hammering under the skin as she gave the red mark a few laps, and she wiped her mouth on her sleeve as she rounded the chair and hopped to straddle her.

Coco glared at her, panting heavily. She looked wonderful, really. Well, she always did, but now that all the fashion had been discarded and she was left naked, flushed, restrained and with her hair tussled from the playing, she looked even more irresistible than she usually did. Neo smiled and matched the staring contest for a few seconds before deliberately moving down to kiss Coco's nipple. That got her an unsteady exhale, and as she started kneading the other breast with her hand, a quiet moan. She sucked and ran her tongue around her areola, avoiding her nipple before taking it between her teeth and rolling gently, making Coco hiccup suddenly. When her breathing started to get heavy, Neo let go of the breast and panted against it a few seconds before moving back up to press their foreheads together, sliding her other hand to knead the breast she had just left.

Coco was taking deep breaths as Neo started rolling her nipples between her fingers with a steady pace, slightly ramping up pressure once in a while to gauge reactions, and this time she didn't move away immediately. She just kept running her fingers over the nubs, fixing Coco with a mismatched, unblinking stare she knew was uncomfortable. Coco stared back, her eyes flicking between Neo's, and her breathing started to speed up and deepen. Neo pressed on, lightly pinching both of her nipples which made Coco's eyes flutter, and after a few increasingly gasping breaths, her eyes lost focus and she groaned out a long "fuck" through the gag, her body tensing.

Neo smiled and pressed close, taking in how Coco blinked and clenched against her in the middle of a climax, her breath short and intermittent. Neo continued massaging her breasts, refreshing the waves of pleasure as Coco lost her cool and threw her head back, baring her throat. Given the invitation, Neo couldn't resist and leaned forward to give her another mark, keen on finding how far she could push this as Coco squirmed under her hold.


	17. Faraday Cage (Nora x Yang | Orgasm Denial)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Nora x Yang (#19 + #33)
> 
> Prompt: Orgasm Denial

"How many times do I need to tell you to not touch my stuff?!" Nora snarled and pushed Yang against the floor, the tight grip on her hair making Yang swallow down a moan as her scalp tingled from the pull. The haphazardly tied fireproof cables dug into her skin as she strained against them, feeling how harshly they restrained her. Her calves were bound to her thighs which kept her on her knees, and her forearms were wrapped together behind her back with the leftover cable threaded through the collar she wore which gave Nora an impromptu leash to pull from.

"F—fuck you," Yang breathed out, her mouth quirking to a smile as she felt Nora's grip on her hair tighten in response. Yang took a few breaths in preparation, and moaned shamelessly as pain bloomed from her ass when an electrified hand spanked her hard. It hurt, a lot, but the agony was quickly consumed by the combined heat of her lust and Semblance, the two intertwined into one at this point. The pain flared into sheer sensation which made Yang arch and curl her toes as pain and pleasure pulsed from the spot with each of her heartbeats. Her eyes bulged as her other cheek was slapped too, her empty core throbbing from the stimulation.

"I beg your pardon?" Nora asked sweetly and gave her a few quick slaps, not breaking contact after the last one and kneading Yang's ass with electricity flowing through. Yang twisted and howled, her thighs quivering until the current fizzled off and she could slump against the floor again, Nora holding her ass still up. Yang panted, feeling lightheaded. Her body was buzzing from the intensity of the sensations, and she could feel a trickle of arousal trail down her thigh. She groaned as Nora pulled her up by the hair, the pain making her Semblance thrum eagerly as she was held upright. Yang had dated hunters before, but Nora was unlike anyone she had been with. Yang's Semblance meant that getting hurt was rewarded with a rush of power and heat, so it was no wonder that she had grown to yearn that in the bedroom too. Sure, whips and chains had been involved here and there, but nobody had actually used them like they meant it.

Nora, though, was different, and she had absolutely no qualms in taking full advantage of her girlfriend's tendencies, gleefully leaving her aching and bruised after their sessions. Her electric Semblance was just icing on the cake, and Yang shuddered as she felt the current prickling at her skin as Nora grabbed her by the throat.

"I asked you a question," Nora said into her ear and squeezed slightly.

Yang swallowed, chills going down her spine from the tone, and she turned her head in a sidelong glance. "And I said: fuck... You," she repeated, carefully enunciating the word. She loved bucking the rule because she knew Nora hit back twice as hard.

Nora's hand twitched on her throat. "Mouthy little shit," she growled and reached down, surprising Yang by shoving a wad of cloth in her mouth. She didn't realize that it was her own soaked lingerie panties until Nora had pushed her jaw closed, and she let out a quiet moan as she tasted her own arousal. Nora sighed, pulling Yang's head back by her hair. "Yang, Yang, Yang... You're not being a very good girl, are you? The more I punish you the more you act up, and I'm running out of ways of hurting you." She shoved her back down harshly and leaned forward to put her weight on Yang's head, making the carpet bite into her cheek. Yang wriggled under the hand as Nora reached to the side to fetch something. She could hardly wait, her imagination running wild. Maybe it was the paddle. Uninspired, perhaps, but effective. Or the cane. She shivered from the memory. Or the Dust plug. Oh, please let it be the Dust plug.

She was left guessing when Nora just shoved three fingers into her, but the disappointment vanished instantly as she clamped on the intrusion, the static on the fingers making her walls twitch and spasm. Nora set a rapid pace, pumping into her and alternating between leaving her achingly empty or full and buzzing. She panted through the soaked gag, her mind feeling cloudy. Nora had said that this was a punishment, but she was being far too gentle. Or rather, far too rough. Maybe she was going to overstimulate her again. She shuddered, pushing against the fingers as she recalled the evening of being tied wide and toyed with, Nora forcing her body to climax over and over until she was almost sobbing. The heated memory hit her hard, and she groaned as it sent her to the edge.

She blinked as the fingers disappeared and something metallic pressed against her pussy. She held her breath and waited, until an alarm bell started ringing at the back of her hazy mind when something cold was wrapped around her waist. She turned but it was too late, and she heard a quiet click as she faced Nora's shit-eating grin, a small key held between her teeth.

Yang looked down, her mouth falling open as she realized she was wearing a chastity belt. A _locked_ chastity belt. She started to speak, spat out the ruined pair of panties, and tried again. "Nora, what the fuck...?" she managed to say, her mind still reeling.

"You're such a naughty nympho that I think this is the only way I can punish you. If you can't behave, you can't cum." She twirled the key between her fingers, looking down at Yang with a grin.

Yang throbbed, her pussy wet and tense. Nora controlling her to this degree made her face heat up, but she really needed to cum. She clambered to her knees and tried to find the keyhole. "Come on, you can't be serio—"

"Oh, would you look at the time," Nora suddenly said and looked at her nonexistent wristwatch, "It's almost time for classes. We should be going." She got up and dusted herself off, starting to fetch the clothing scattered around the dorm room.

"Hey!" Yang yelped, panic starting to tinge her arousal. "You can't leave me like this!" She had been so close, and her body was demanding a resolution.

"Oh, of course," Nora said and leaned down much to Yang's relief, only for her to just wrench loose the unwieldy knots on the cables.

"You—" Yang flushed as she realized that she had been only thinking about the chastity belt, having forgotten the bondage entirely. "Cut it out, okay? Give me the key." She tried to snatch it, only for Nora to dance away and palm it.

"No, missy. You're going to be like that for..." she trailed off and pursed her lips, as if in deep thought, "an entire week, then we'll see if you can behave."

Yang looked at her dumbfounded. _A week?!_

But no matter how much she begged and pleaded for her to come to her senses, Nora didn't budge. She could be infuriatingly stubborn if she wanted to, and out of principle Yang was now far too invested to safeword out. A week would be child's play, and she was already fantasizing about rubbing it in Nora's smug face, figuratively and literally. She wasn't going to turn down a challenge.

 

* * *

 

It was harder than she thought. The first day was easy enough once her pussy cooled down from the painfully close orgasm, thought that hadn't been helped by the fact that the belt pressed against her uncomfortably if she didn't angle it just right, and so it was constantly reminding her of her predicament. That much she could handle, but Nora's leering looks were the biggest problem right after figuring out how to keep it hidden from her teammates, but she made do by tucking down her pajama top.

The next day had been harder when Nora had started to get touchy-feely with her. That was the norm, as they had always been physically affectionate, but now all the touches and presses carried a certain edge with the shared knowledge of what was under Yang's skirt. She couldn't rebuff the affections either without someone asking questions, so she just had to suffer through the lingering touches which conspicuously left her skin prickling afterwards, not to mention the pinches she got when nobody was looking. What worse, Nora had started wearing the key on a necklace which she all but flaunted in public, keeping it on top of her jacket so that it bounced and glinted in Yang's vision any time they were together, which given their schedules, was most of the time. When people asked, Nora just joked that it was the key to her castle, but having people actually see it out in the open never failed to make Yang's throat dry and pussy wet.

Halfway through the week, she was cracking. She and Nora were both sexually active and she was used to climaxing regularly, and now her body was making its needs known. She was fidgety and she constantly found herself tracing the rim of the belt through her jacket, not matter how many times she stopped and carefully put her hands elsewhere. The arousal was by far the worst part. Sometimes she could forget about it entirely and move about her day, but then it struck out of nowhere and made her throb and ache desperately. It had been unbearable when Glynda had dropped her crop and had picked it up herself, something nobody paid attention to but Yang's mind latched onto firmly. She had no idea what the lecture had been about, as the only thing she could focus on was the pulsing heat between her legs and a cacophony of mental images regarding Glynda until the bell rang. She had had to dart to bathroom immediately, both to claw at the belt impotently to let out at least some pressure before wiping her thighs dry and moving on, trying to avoid eye contact with Nora.

Even her track record in the ring took a bit of a hit when Nora, the sly underhanded son of a bitch she was, challenged her to a friendly spar. Again, something that happened every other day and certainly not something she could turn down. Yang put a good fight despite the distractions, but it still ended with Nora sitting on top of her and Yang panting and wondering if she was going to cum on the spot from sheer tension and adrenaline. She wasn't sure if she was relieved when that didn't come to pass, and she just stormed to their private shower afterwards to scream into a towel in frustration after first trying to angle the water jet just right to get under the seam, and then desperately trying to make her body forget the tingling feeling of Nora's weight on top of her.

The nights were the worst, she thought as she turned on her bed again, pushing her face against the pillow and mentally keeping herself from looking at the clock again. There was nothing distracting her except the steady ache under the belt. She tried to empty her mind to sleep, but the moment her thoughts wandered they returned to steamy fantasies. She was so horny that she had started to look at all passersby just based on sex appeal alone, and the lot of them returned with vengeance after nightfall. Blake's tight ass and the ribbons prime for tying things up, Weiss's slim boot stepping on her, Pyrrha's bust pressing against her own... She tried to shake them off by focusing on thinking about Ruby, which proved to be a mortifyingly horrible idea when she remembered just how tight the corset could look.

She huffed, flipping to her back and kicking her blanket somewhere around her ankles, sprawling on her bed. She was hot and she could feel her pulse all over her body. Without even thinking, her hands drifted to her breasts while she furiously tried to think about anything but her sister, and she found Nora. She squeezed her nipples gently and moaned breathlessly as she imagined how her toned back would look. She knew she should stop and that she was only making it worse, but she was so pent-up and it felt so good that she couldn't stop. She flipped her top over to her collarbone and bared her chest to the night air, rubbing it gently. She gritted her teeth and forced her breathing steady, not having realized just how sensitive she had become.

She closed her eyes, instantly seeing Nora again. Lovely, horrible, devious, incredible, _evil_ Nora, clad in latex and lust. Borrowing Glynda's crop to make Yang's ass turn red, clamping her tits, sitting on her face, clawing her back, biting her neck, kissing her like she owned her. Nora grinding against her with hot words streaming from her mouth, putting her on a sybian and praising her while she whimpered, tying her up, plugging her ass, kneading her, choking her, fucking her, _making her cum—_

Yang snarled in frustration and threw her hands to the sides, leaving her nipples alone and aching. Her pussy was on fire, and she could feel every single one of her heartbeats throbbing on her clit, the nub demanding attention it couldn't get. For the hundredth time, she slid her hand down to caress the unfeeling metal plate until she caught herself again and turned to her stomach, lying on her pillow and glaring at the wall.

With two days left, she couldn't take it anymore. She had looked once – _once_ – at the inch of thigh Weiss's knee-high socks showed and she had had barely enough focus to eat lunch. She cornered Nora between classes and loomed down on her, but the foot of height difference between them did very little to offset the power dynamic coming from the glinting key on Nora's neck.

"Nora... Please," Yang ended up saying, more meekly than she intended.

Nora met her eyes neutrally. "Is there a word you'd like to say?"

Yang took a deep breath and held it in for long seconds before letting it out, weighing in the pressure in her core. It was personal at this point, and she didn't want to cheat her way out of it. Even if it wasn't necessarily cheating. "The word..." she eventually said, "is 'please.'"

Nora grinned widely and patted her on the cheek. "Oh, now you're talking. Please what, though? I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Yang's eye twitched. "The fucki—the belt. I can't deal with it, so take it off." She swallowed, and amended quickly, "please."

Nora hemmed a hawed for a moment. "I don't know, we had a deal..." Her eyes wandered to the side, and her grin showed a hint of teeth. "Maybe you can convince me."

Yang opened her mouth, but was interrupted when Nora grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the side, rounding a corner and shoving both of them into a janitor's closet. There was barely enough room in there for the two of them, but she still shoved Yang down to her knees and made a few mops fall down.

"Nora, wha—" Yang stammered, out of reflex more than anything. She knew exactly what was going on.

Nora pulled up her skirt and revealed a pair of pink panties while shifting her hips from side to side. "If you give me good enough an argument, maybe I'll consider letting you out of that belt." Yang swallowed again, her pussy clenching at the thought of eating Nora out in a janitor's closet of all places. She looked up to Nora, and the burn between her legs made the choice easy as she reached to shimmy down the panties. As her slit was revealed, she held nothing back and latched onto it, pulling out every trick in the book. She was instantly rewarded by a quiet hum as Nora leaned against the wall and threaded her hands into Yang's hair, guiding her subtly. They didn't exactly have time for teasing – not that Yang would've risked it now anyway – so she did her best to get her off quickly, lapping at her rapidly and sinking two fingers in while sucking on her clit.

The lewd, wet sounds and heavy breathing filled the closet, and Yang quickly had Nora bending over and pressing Yang's head harder against herself, panting heavily. The sounds and taste made Yang's own pussy twinge, but she took some solace in knowing that she wasn't the only one the belt was affecting, given how short fuse Nora had had.

"How's that for a demonstration?" she said, leaning back and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, looking up to turquoise eyes.

Nora chuckled, tussling Yang's hair. "Well, that certainly was—"

A bell rand outside, notifying them that they'd be late in a minute.

Nora looked at the door and then back at Yang, giving her a devious smile. "—something to think about. Gotta go," she said and pulled her panties up before slinking out of the door, leaving Yang fuming.

 

* * *

 

Two days before the deadline, Yang was about to snap, but she as also hopeful because she was standing naked – with the belt, of course – in the JNPR dorm room, and a bit of social reconnaissance had showed that the rest of the team had been sexiled earlier. Nora had stripped her as soon as she had entered, putting just a blindfold on her. She didn't know what to expect, but she moaned when Nora squeezed one of her nipples and pulled her forward. The pull felt electric in a way that had nothing to do with Semblances and everything to do with the fact that her nipples had become hypersensitive to the point of poking out even some of her bras. She let herself be guided across the room until she stumbled and fell on a bed, and Nora quickly rolled her to her back, spreading her knees wide and crossing her wrists above her head.

The bed dipped as Nora got onto it and straddled Yang's stomach, the warmth and compression sending a fresh wave of arousal down her spine. "You've been good," she said and traced her fingers on Yang's chest. The light touch was burning her up, and Yang just nodded rapidly. "And you did a good job in the closet... Fair enough, I'm a woman of my word." There was jingling, and Yang whimpered gratefully as she felt something click on the belt. Nora unfurled it slowly, and Yang let out a long moan as her drenched pussy was exposed to cool air as the weight fell off. She was painfully aware of how the chill felt on her clit which had been left untouched for far too long. She gasped when Nora ran her finger quickly through her slit and drew it away before Yang could buck against it. "Hmm, nice," Nora murmured. "Stay. I'll fetch something."

With that Nora hopped off and left Yang there, panting heavily. A door opened and closed as Nora passed through. Was it the bathroom or the closet? Yang wasn't sure as she hadn't memorized. She just lay there alone in a quiet room, her legs wide and pussy begging to be touched. She turned her head to try to hear better behind the door Nora had gone through, but there was only silence and throbbing. She was so sensitive she could probably get off in ten seconds. The burning need was unbearable, and her fingers were twitching as she imagined just shoving her hand down there and being done with it. She realized that her legs were starting to drift shut, and she pushed them back down shakily. No, she wouldn't fail now. She had been through almost a week of this, so she'd be damned if she took a shortcut now. She just fidgeted in place, feeling her arousal start staining the sheets until Nora finally came back, and Yang's heart hammered in her chest as she heard the steps stop next to her.

"Ooh, look at your nub. so swollen and needy. I got just what it needs," Nora said, and Yang pushed her head against the pillow in anticipation.

There was a feather-light touch on her clit, and Yang flinched from the tiny burst of pleasure. It happened again, tickling her slightly, until it started circling her more insistently and she realized that it actually was a feather. A goddamn feather.

Yang let out an indignant sound, bucking her hips. "Nora, come on, I can't—"

"Stop," Nora snapped with an authoritative tone which froze Yang over instantly. "I told you that if you did a good job, I'd let you out of the belt. Not that you'd cum."

Dread built in Yang's stomach. She'd be waiting for two more days still?! Just after she thought she was done? No, no way, not happening.

"Nora, I swear—"

"You had your deal. If you don't behave, maybe I'll extend it another week," Nora said and brought the feather back down, the threat silencing Yang. She'd never survive another week. The feather tickled her insistently, making her clench involuntarily as her understimulated clit was given contact for the first time in days, all of her nerves raw and receptive. Two more days. Yang whimpered, her thighs quivering as her sex throbbed, the torturous stimulation inching her closer but never promising relief. She was so empty and coiled that it almost hurt, and she swallowed down a whine as Nora dragged the bristles of the feather across her clit. When the motion started repeating, Yang arched and let out a desperate moan. She was going to die, right here. Her core would implode. She gritted her teeth and scrunched her eyes closed behind the blindfold as she reached her peak and the feather drew away just a moment before she could finish, leaving her tense and strung-up.

The bed dipped as Nora crawled over her, her steady breaths contrasting Yang's panting. "You've been a very good girl," Nora murmured, "and now I'm going to make you cum on every surface available."

Yang let out a confused noise when something started vibrating, and her mind went blank just after she realized that Nora had pushed a strap-on into her. Yang couldn't have held back the scream if she had tried when the withheld orgasm suddenly burst through her as Nora thrust in and out of her, the built-up pleasure rushing up her spine and making her thresh. It flowed through her, lighting her up like electricity which forced her to buck and moan as she clamped hard around the dildo in her, new stars popping into her vision every time the tiny extension on top of the toy slid over her clit. She gasped and moaned, barely able to breathe while clawing at Nora's back and wrapping her legs around her in an unconscious attempt to just get more. She rasped for air when the climax started to wane and suddenly peaked again as Nora bodily held her down and bit at the side of her neck, simultaneously letting a small amount of electricity run through her body and into Yang's, making her choke.

"That's one down, nine to go."


	18. Watch You Burn (Pyrrha x Salem | Fucking Machine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Pyrrha x Salem (#22 + #25)
> 
> Prompt: Fucking Machine

It was all too easy, Salem thought as she lounged on a chair, watching as the guardian of Beacon shook in front of her. The capture itself had been far more trivial than she had thought possible. Who would've thought that there was such a thing as a 'teleportation arrow'? Ridiculous, yet Watts had procured one from gods know where. She had half a mind to complain about the utter inanity of the concept, but the results spoke for themselves so she held her tongue. She wasn't sure if humanity surprised her more often with their inventiveness or their stupidity, and that arrow seemed to be a mix of both. Surely you could transport things without skewering them first.

Humans were fickle things in general. Capable of great things just by sheer bullheadedness alone, forging civilizations out of sticks and stones in a world actively out to harm them... In many ways she felt that their affinity to diamonds was apt. Opulent, shining beacons of light, pretty and seemingly indestructible... But also with a history soaked in blood, and they crumbled like porcelain if you tapped them just the right way. Put a man on a field with family behind, Grimm before and a sword in hand, and the bugger will burst out an Aura and hack and slash til his arms fall off. But go for the family first, and he's just as likely to fall onto his own sword. Hard, yet fragile.

And so, Ozpin's groomed champion was brought low with nary a speck of blood spilled. There just was no need for invasive torture and bloody bonesaws. Just a few words to Watts and the machine he provided was more than enough. It was a saddle, of sorts, with the guardian strapped on it. She had been stripped naked on arrival, and since then one of the modified Aura-absorbent Seers had kept her company. Salem had noted that the Seers were profoundly unsettling for humans to be around, so she had ordered the Grimm to wrap itself around the prisoner with its body resting below her neck and its tentacles constantly sliding over her body, the faint, wet clicking sounds still making the prisoner's skin crawl. Or maybe that was from having her Aura constantly siphoned off, as that must've been uncomfortable. She had forgone more elaborate restraints in favor of letting the Seer have free reign over her body, and had outfitted her with just a blindfold and a ballgag. She had gone the extra length of having a Geist possess the gag, though, and having it constantly humming and twisting in her mouth had to be impossible to ignore.

For all the Grimm she had, though, the machine did what they could not. The saddle had two inserts on it which were now buried deep in the prisoner, vibrating steadily and moving slowly in and out. Leather straps held her firmly against the saddle which kept her clitoris pressed against a smaller vibrating pad. The actual design was devious, really. The machine was set on a cycle where it would go up and down in intensity for a while before it peaked and allowed the prisoner to climax, then going back to teasing. The cycle was designed to keep the prisoner desperate for the next peak, and it accelerated the pace very slowly. When they had started a few weeks ago, there had been an hour between climaxes, and now they happened every five minutes. Salem wondered if the girl had even noticed that it was speeding up or if she was too lost between the Grimm and the endless stimulation.

As if on cue, the machine whirred and started pistoning faster. The girl clenched and moaned through the gag, throwing her head back and making the rather striking red hair fan out behind her. The Seer's tentacles slithered up to caress her breasts, and she panted a few times before tensing and whimpering as another orgasm was ripped from her body. The machine was delightfully unaffected and kept twisting the inserts inside her while battering her clitoris with vibrations, making the girl's legs tremble and breath waver as the climax was forcibly stretched on for almost a minute until the whirring finally died down and the girl slumped, panting heavily and having her posture corrected by the always moving tentacles. At first there had been resistance and yelling as the girl had fought tooth and nail, but that had been washed away in the solitary confinement. It wouldn't be long until she was ready.

Salem got up from the chair after the most recent spectacle had passed, leaving her alone with the clicking of the Seer again. She'd check back on a few days or so when the cycles would have shortened enough to cut off the downtime between climaxes entirely. No, better make that a week to make sure she was properly wiped clean before starting the next step. The girl shuddered when the Geist in her gag let out an inaudible wail at its mistress's departure, but Salem ignored it as she walked out and closed the cell door. So many projects, so which one to visit next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Salem prompts seem to go a specific way, don't they.


	19. Buckling Up (Arslan x Neo | Straightjacket)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Arslan x Neo (#2 + #18)
> 
> Prompt: Straightjacket

"So you are the little shit who's been stealing belts on this campus," Arslan said while sitting on the small of Neo's back, one hand holding her down by the neck and the other fastening the straps on the straightjacket on her.

Neo writhed under her, opening her mouth in a soundless moan as the jacket constricted around her. This was going far better than it should be. She had expected that at some point someone would take note of her pilfering belts on the campus, but she hadn't thought that it'd be one of the tournament attendees busting down her hideout door. Well, "hideout" may have been overselling it a bit, as it was just one of the forgotten rooms in the depths of Beacon. Not only that, but it had been the dark-skinned girl with platinum-blonde hair she had tried to track down since the team bracket matches. The combination of dark and light looked absolutely wonderful on her, and Neo had no shame in admitting that it had made her hot and bothered to watch her whale at Yang during the team matches. Their defeat back then had been somewhat disappointing, but by god had Arslan redeemed herself here.

The belts she had stashed away were scattered all over the room from their scuffle, and Neo's eyes fluttered as Arslan shifted her pose and tightened another strap. She had never seen footwork quite like that, and the way Arslan had done a flying scissor takedown followed up by a quick and effective grapple... Neo shivered. Finding people who could keep a grip on her at all was rare enough, so after that she hadn't really put her heart in the fight. A decision which was being now generously rewarded as the straightjacket she had had lying around her stash was being put to better use.

"There," Arslan growled as she strained and pulled the primary straps hard which drew the sleeves of the jacket tighter around Neo. The compressing pressure of the garment wrapping around her made her pant slightly as she wriggled in it, experimenting with how hard it pushed against her struggles. "Now," Arslan said and rolled Neo over, sitting on her stomach and staring her down. "Where is my sash, twerp."

Neo blinked once. Oh. Oh! So that where it was from. She had lifted it off the changing rooms a few days back, and somehow she hadn't put together that it was Arslan's. It was on the right, strewn under a derelict drawer sitting on a corner. She carefully didn't look there and instead just met Arslan's stare evenly, tilting her head.

"It's an heirloom." Arslan leaned down, almost making their foreheads touch. "I'm asking one last time. Where is it?"

Neo blinked again. Being tight-lipped had never been much of a challenge for her.

"Fine. I can make you talk." Neo gasped softly as Arslan put her hand down and cupped her sex, rubbing her hand in a circle. The motion was slow and deliberate, and Neo let out an exhale when the hand slid under her waistband. "Damp already? A little deviant, aren't you." Arslan didn't dally around, and after circling her entrance just a few times, she slid a finger into her. Neo broke eye contact by throwing her head back in a sigh and she pulled at the straightjacket, feeling how wonderfully it restrained her. Arslan thrust into her steadily, crooking her fingers on the way out which made Neo's legs twitch. After finding half a rhythm, Arslan reached down and forcibly tugged Neo's pants around her ankles and lay down on her, the pressure making it even harder to move. She resumed the thrusting quickly, this time angling her movements better and adding in her middle finger which intensified the stretch enough to squeeze out a thin gasp out of Neo.

Neo writhed and bit her lip, but between the press of the jacket, the muscled weight on top of her and the fingertips brushing against her G-spot, she couldn't hope to last long. She stiffened, reaching the breaking point, and came with an inaudible whimper with legs tensing as she pulsed around the fingers pumping into her. She was dazed, and she opened her mouth in surprise when Arslan moved her other hand to squeeze her clitoris and sent white spots dancing in her vision. It was all too much, and she squirmed when her clit was treated so roughly while she was still overwhelmed by the ongoing climax. She kicked a few times, losing control over her muscles as another orgasm rushed through to overtake the first one, a quiet whine leaving her lips as she was wracked by pleasure rippling from her sex.

She panted and went limp when Arslan finally pulled out, leaving her sweaty and sticky with her legs still occasionally twitching from the aftershocks.

"Where. Is. It," Arslan growled, grabbing Neo by her cheeks with her slippery hand. Neo swallowed, meeting the gaze for a moment. She probably shouldn't push her luck. At least today, all in good time. She flicked her eyes meaningfully to the side a few times until Arslan turned to look there. "The dresser?"

Neo nodded against the hold, her cheeks slick with her own arousal now. Arslan squinted at her, but stood up and started checking the dresser, quickly finding the wide red sash she had worn in the tournament.

"Seems to be in good order," she said to herself while running it through her hands. "Lucky for you." She shot a glare at Neo who was still panting and recovering on the floor. "I don't need to tell you that the next time won't be nearly as pleasurable if you even think about making this a repeat. Oh, also," she said as she walked to the door, dangling a belt on her finger, "I'll be taking this as collateral. Goodbye."

Neo's eyes widened as the saw the double-circled belt, and sat half-up to look at her pants around her ankles, finding the loops empty. She looked at the back of Arslan's head incredulously, jaw agape. Just when had she pulled that off? That one was her favorite!

The door slamming shut shook her out of her shock, and she blinked a few times in the darkness before shaking her head. Oh, that woman was something else, and there most definitely would be a repeat because there wasn't a soul on the country who had stolen from Neo and gotten scot-free. Last sod had lost nine of his fingers, but she was already thinking a far more appropriate payback for this while she started wriggling her way out of the jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a pun about belts and pelts in the title somewhere because Arslan means "lion," but I'm too tired to make that one work.
> 
> Do me a favor and just imagine it being really witty, alright?


	20. A Raven Crossed Her Path (Raven & Nora | Suspension)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Raven & Nora (#23 + #19)
> 
> Prompt: Suspension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut here.  
> Also, a shorter chapter this time. I got busy and missed yesterday's one entirely.

It had been almost a decade now since Raven had taken the frightful orphan under her wing. It had been an experiment more than anything, and she had been extremely pleased by the results. Nora was a bit of a ditz and no amount of training and discipline could ever hope to even scratch that core. She was light-hearted, obnoxiously so, but what made her worthy of being Raven's right hand was that she was also utterly merciless when the situation called for it. It was uncanny how someone so spastic could bring to bear such single-minded focus when it came to combat and training. She had gleefully thrown most of her years into whatever training regimes Raven came up with, working herself raw with little complaints. Hours and hours of physical conditioning, Aura capacity training, fine control, Semblance meditation and everything else under the sun had sank into her easily. If only her other protégé had had a tenth of the fire Nora did...

Raven shook herself out of her thought, giving Nora's thigh a poke. "Clock is ticking. I'll know if you try to supplement your Semblance."

Nora growled, spinning helplessly in the air. There were times when Raven wondered if it was actually proper to bind your adoptive daughter in shibari as a training exercise, but she didn't care if it got results. Let the tribesmen snicker. They knew better than to make their thoughts known. The ropes ran over Nora's clothes in one endless knot weaving up and down her body, making her hang from the rope horizontally with her knees bent. She took deep breaths and started straining again, subtle crackling filling their room as she tried to escape. Given how the full binding gave her no leverage whatsoever, she soon went limp again with her breathing heavy.

"Again," Raven said, keeping her tone cold.

Nora glanced at her and spat on the floor, grimacing and taking increasingly deep breaths before grunting and straining against the ropes, smell of ozone lingering in the air when she forced electricity through her muscles.

"That's not doing anything. More."

Nora scrunched her eyes shut, a bead of sweat running down her forehead. Raven's eyes were fixed on the primary knot at her back which was subtly starting to tighten.

"I said more."

And there it was, the extra mile Nora always went. Her groan grew high-pitched as she injected what had to be the last of her Aura into her muscles, making her body suddenly spasm violently as every muscle contracted, pushing the ropes just a bit too far to make the fibers snap. When the first one gave, there was a sharp series of cracks as the rest gave way too by design, and Nora fell down on the floor, panting with pinkish-red ripples running through her form. Despite the exertion and the Aura shock, she still looked up to Raven, expectant. Almost desperately seeking her approval. There hadn't been a trace of the fire around Nora's eyes, so she had gotten out of it all by herself.

Raven have her a curt nod, watching how her mouth turned to a rather disarming smile. "Well done. Go wash the sweat off and grab something to eat. We'll resume in an hour."

Nora was out of breath and just nodded, probably still disoriented from the Aura shock, and started clambering to her feet unsteadily. Raven didn't bother to offer to help her up. That would've been insulting. 


	21. Tech Demo (Lisa x Penny x CCT AI | Threesome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lisa x Penny x CCT AI (#34 + #21 + #35)
> 
> Prompt: Threesome

"...and when is the estimated public release for the companion model?" Lisa asked the hologram while rounding a corner in the compound.

"As said, development is still underway, but we are confident that we can start moving from polish to mass production within two years." The hologram giving her the tour was extremely lifelike, down to the naturally erratic movement of her eyes and the subtle gesturing as she spoke. Almost indistinguishable from a regular human as long as you did not ask too tricky questions and stayed within its area of expertise. And if you could forget the fact that its whole body was a translucent projection, even if the hardlight gave it some physical form.

"In fact," it said and gestured towards a door, "we have set aside a working model of the beta branch if you'd like to test it for yourself."

"Well, of course." Lisa checked her clock, and there was still some twenty minutes left on her scheduled time. Truth be told, she was quite curious to see a model up-close. The hologram opened the door and the two walked in. The room was a rather expensive-looking office with a woman sitting on the desk in the middle, and it took Lisa a few seconds to realize that it actually was the model she was here for. She wasted no time and walked right up to it, getting a close look at the face. It was modeled after a young ginger woman, and as far as Lisa could tell, absolutely flawlessly down to the eyelashes and even the pores of the skin. She ran her knuckle down the side of its neck, noting that it even felt naturally warm. Other than the obvious lack of reaction, perhaps the only thing slightly askew was how the clothing sat on it. As if it had been dressed up rather than dressing herself.

It was a remarkable piece of technology. A human by all standards, only lacking a true consciousness and thus an Aura. As the holographic AI demonstrated, they were quite capable and Lisa could see these things take a multitude of roles: simple errands such as fetching groceries or walking dogs, caring for the elderly, entertaining children, even companionship to mitigate negativity.

"The model has been keyed to your voice for the duration of the visit," the AI said after a moment. "The initiation command is 'Penny, activate'. Similarly, 'Penny, stop' will initiate a controlled shutdown."

Lisa hummed and took a step back. "Don't mind if I do. Penny, activate." There was a short pause and a green mote of light traveled around its irises as its pupils contracted and dilated to normal. Just like that, the boot sequence ended and the robot came to life, turning its head a few times to scan its surroundings before meeting Lisa's eyes.

"Salutations," it said and hopped off the desk to walk right up to her. Lisa took a half-step back as it didn't stop, and she made a confused noise as it suddenly hugged her.

"It's, ah, a bit touchy-feely, isn't it?" she said, suddenly reminded of the earlier showing of how the chassis could generate enough shear stress to split a refrigerator.

"Certainly. It appears that it has been set to 'seduce' mode," the AI said helpfully as the robot planted a kiss on Lisa's neck and made her yelp.

She gasped and tried to fend the robot away as it started trailing kisses up her neck. "Wait, seduce?!"

"Yes. Companionship and stress relief are important functions for the project. Would you like for me to demonstrate its features?"

Lisa opened her mouth to tell her it wouldn't be necessary, but the robot took advantage of that by giving her an open-mouthed kiss. It was wet and warm, just like a human's, if only with a mild taste of latex. The hug it had was about as yielding as steel chains, and it pressed its advantage by sliding its knee up between Lisa's legs to press against the pencil shirt.

"As you can see, the model is highly adaptive. The ability to take accurate readings from the user is invaluable for close interactions such as this. As such, it is able to detect even minor cues and tailor its responses accordingly." Lisa gasped when the robot's embrace tightened, forcing her arms behind her so that it could grab both of her wrists in one hand. "The mechanical precision also allows for inhuman dexterity: observe."

Lisa managed to wrench her head away from the kiss just in time to see the robot use its now-free hand to pop open her shirt. The digits were little more than a blur, and in a blink of an eye her chest was bared. She hadn't even realized that it had somehow unclasped her bra at some point.

"Additionally, the model features fully functional neural interfacing which is used to enhance the experience," the hologram said and walked around the pair as if giving a lecture.

"Neural...?" Lisa panted, flushed and all too aware of the knee between her legs.

"Let us demonstrate."

The robot palmed her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze and made it _tingle._ She flinched and moaned out of reflex as pleasure suddenly burst from her chest and almost made her knees give out, temporarily shorting out her brain and making her sex clench until the hand drew away and left her dazed and breathless.

"The level of stimulation can be adjusted, naturally." When her other breast was palmed, she managed to just let out a long exhale as a much milder version of the shock happened. This one took longer, though, and gave her plenty of time to appreciate the pleasurable buzz which happened everywhere the robot's fingertips traced. They massaged her breasts and circled her nipples, and she couldn't stop squirming and grinding on the knee pressing against her.

"And of course, the model has more conventional functionality," the AI said after the tingle finally died down. "Namely, vibration."

Lisa had barely time to inhale before the robot slid its hand under the waistbands of her skirt and panties and knocked the wind out of her by pushing its lightly buzzing thumb right against her clit, again blanketing her mind with white as the sudden stimulation struck her. She coughed when the robot slid lower and eased two of its fingers into her.

"The digits are automatically lubricated, and the novel joinery allows for more creative use to produce more effective sensory combinations," the hologram said and stopped behind her, reaching over to support her breasts. The touch was flickering and not quite solid, and Lisa wasn't really in a position to question why it was groping her too when the robot's fingers did something decidedly inhuman inside her, twisting around to feel her G-spot which made her legs twitch. She groaned when they, too, started vibrating slowly.

The hologram slid its hands over her chest, the force field fluctuations pleasant but a pale imitation of the buzz of the neural effect. "Of course, none of these are mutually exclusive."

Lisa's eyes widened and she didn't have time to gasp before she came as the sudden neural shock rocked her core and the vibrations ramped up. She shook and lost her footing while her mind whited out from multi-orgasmic pleasure, the robot and the hologram keeping her upright but not stopping. The torrent of pleasure flushed her clean, her thoughts swirling in a pulsing mess until it became too much and the white turned to black.

* * *

Penny blinked as the woman's eyes rolled back in her head and she went limp. She maintained stimulation for a few more seconds before easing off and laying her down on the carpet.

Nickel's avatar cocked her head and nodded. "Yeah, she's out. Three minutes fifteen seconds."

Penny grinned and pumped her fist. "New record, again! Gosh, Ruby won't even know what hit her." Her smile wavered a fraction. "Though she really should know. That's the point here, isn't it?"

Nickel smiled at her. "That's a figure of sp—"

She stopped instantly as the woman groaned and blinked blearily.

* * *

Lisa groaned and blinked blearily, taking a few moments to orient herself. For a moment she was lost until the memories came back to her along with a soreness between her legs. Oh. Right. The robot was standing there as if nothing had happened, with the hologram right next to it.

"Miss Lavender, as you can see, the procedure is highly effective," the hologram said as if it was trying to sell her a new line of car.

"I noticed," Lisa grumbled and sat up, still feeling woozy and flushed. Right, the article she was supposed to write. Thoughts had some difficulty coming to her, and she blinked a few more times to make the world less blurry.

"We have over fifteen minutes of allocated time left, so now that you are familiar, I can showcase the detail—"

Lisa coughed and waved her hand, looking away from the robot. "Nono, no, thank you, that won't be necessary. I still need my wits for the rest of the day."

The hologram nodded. "Very well. If you'd like to refresh instead, there is a fully stocked shower adjoined to the room."

Lisa nodded and hauled herself up, legs still wobbly. Cold water sounded like a phenomenal idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So Ironwood why did you make the android prototype into a cute girl?"  
> "...no reason."


	22. Devotion (Salem x Emerald | Master/Slave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Salem x Emerald ( #25 + #8)
> 
> Prompt: Master/Slave

Emerald swallowed nervously, gathering get courage. "No, ma'am, you don't understand. We have to send an away team. She could still be alive."

Salem turned to look at her, and the strength Emerald had stockpiled fled her immediately. They were alone in the meeting room, and she suddenly felt very small.

"I told you. I have no operatives to spare for such a high-risk mission. Haven is off-limits."

Emerald planted her hands on the table, anger flaring in her. "You can't just leave her there! What about her Maiden powers! If the relic is replaced, we—"

She trailed off when Salem rose sharply to her feet, and the look in her eyes told Emerald that a line had been crossed.

"Kneel."

Salem's voice was cold like iron, and Emerald quickly fell to her knees with her eyes turned to the floor. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could barely breathe in the suffocating atmosphere. Salem tended to be reasonable, she had found, but only when she wasn't angry.

And now she was livid. Their objectives had been to get the relic, grab the girl, kill off Ozpin again if possible and ensure that Haven is dealt a devastating blow. Now, the relic was gods knew where; the girl, Ozpin and their gaggle of teens were all alive and well; Lionheart was dead; the eleventh-hour volunteer militia had trumped the radicalist White Fang faction soundly and as a cherry on top of the whole fiasco, Cinder was MIA. With Vale, there had been setbacks, but they still got most of what they wanted. But this... It was bordering on unsalvageable.

Emerald shivered as Salem walked around her. She could almost feel the presence prickling under her skin when Salem left her field of vision. She didn't know what to expect, and the chills going down her spine were screaming at her to turn around and get away.

"Your dedication to Cinder is noted, but it makes me think that your allegiance is to her rather than my cause."

Against her better judgement, Emerald found herself opening her mouth again. "But Cinder—"

_"Is. Not. Here,"_ Salem snapped, making her flinch. "I am. And the moment you put your desires before my own, they will be lost to you." Emerald bit her lip, furiously trying to figure out the implications of the statement when Salem sighed and walked in front of her again, sitting on her throne. "I thought it wouldn't have to come to this, but so be it. Strip."

Emerald just stared at her dumbfounded until Salem narrowed her eyes slightly. Emerald jerked and started to fumble with her top, flushing and looking to the side when her breasts were revealed to the cold air. She tried to stall when shimmying down her pants, but a slightly more forceful breath from Salem made her hurry up and shove her clothes to the side. She knelt again once the was fully naked, feeling Salem's gaze on her.

"Hands behind your back." Emerald obeyed and crossed her wrists behind her, acutely aware of how it pushed her chest forward. Her breath hitched when Salem started sliding her robe up and uncovering her legs, and Emerald couldn't look away as her sex was revealed. "Now, serve."

It was as clear a command as ever, and Emerald couldn't help but swallow and start shuffling forwards. She reached her all too soon, and finding no ways of stalling further, opened her mouth and gingerly kissed her clit. The skin was cool to the touch, and she got no reaction from the contact. Afraid of what would happen if she didn't perform adequately, she traced her tongue down her slit and gave it a wide lick before pushing into her. She didn't taste like anything, so Emerald got to work more frantically, kissing and licking her to the best of her ability with her legs shaking from sheer terror.

When Salem still didn't respond, Emerald started to get desperate, and her stomach dropped when she heard a sigh and Salem pushed her head away. "Your devotion is... lacking," she said and gestured to the sides, making two unseen Seers lash out.

"No, wait—" Emerald managed to say before yelping as the tentacles coiled around her. They rolled smoothly over her skin as they drew themselves around her, and she panicked and started struggling. She could feel their clicks through the tentacles, and she shuddered in mixture of fear and disgust.

"Silence." She snapped her fingers and the tentacles suddenly lurched around her, one going over her mouth in a cleave gag. The rest found resting places elsewhere, a few wrapping around her ass, some framing her breasts and most of the rest gathering around her crotch. Her breath hitched when she felt them start prodding her, first probing her lightly and growing more firm. She threshed in an attempt to get away, panic mounting when she felt one tendril start worming its way into her ass. The rest grew bolder too, with a few of them opening up to suck on her nipples, one circling her clit and a thicker one easing into her pussy.

She strained and whimpered, trying to clamp her legs shut, but the tentacles were too strong for her to resist. She could only kneel there in the humiliating bondage as Salem watched her, the tentacles slowly coaxing out pleasure from her body until she felt herself reach the edge.

The tendrils stilled, leaving her panting and out of breath with the pleasure still thrumming in her sex.

"We'll return to this tomorrow. I'll reward you once I deem you sufficiently devoted." With that, Salem turned away from her, and Emerald let out a breath of relief. Then the tentacles resumed their movements and she let out an alarmed yell as the Seers started pulling her back and fixing their hold on her as Salem walked out of the room, leaving Emerald alone with the Grimm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the shorter side again. Sadly, I've been really pressed for time lately.


	23. Reparations (Sienna x Weiss | Toys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sienna x Weiss (#26 + #30)
> 
> Prompt: Toys

"Well, little Schnee, how do you like this one?" Sienna got a muffled moan in response as she shoved the segmented dildo into the gagged heiress. The toy was large, but even if she had tried to resist, it slid in easily thanks to the overflowing wetness and the previous stuffing. Sienna chuckled and lay down on top of her, pressing their breasts together and smiling at the look of fear and arousal on the Schnee's face. She twisted the dildo around a few times and felt how the Schnee twitched against her.

After the capture, Sienna had been exceedingly pleased to find out that the rumors of the supposed frigidity of the Ice Queen were largely unfounded, and that the Schnee was in fact very sensitive. To capitalize on that, Sienna had bound her to be fully accessible with her shins bound to her thighs with wide latex sleeves and a spreader bar affixed to behind her knees to keep her spread wide. Her arms were tied together behind her back and attached to the middle of the bar which kept her arched and unable to cover herself, but still loose enough for Sienna to spin around as she wished. Now, she was a helpless bundle under her, a bit gag in her mouth making saliva smear on her cheeks and a plug in her ass stretching her out.

Her smile widened as she leaned down and traced her tongue down and over the Schnee's clavicle. There was a whimper when she reached the modest chest, and she let the tension build for a few seconds. Her breasts were delightfully sensitive, and the white skin was already covered in red marks and half-circles where Sienna had wanted to hear some more noise. The nipples were hard as rocks, and she couldn't resist biting down on one of them, forcing out a gasp and a jerk. She sucked on the skin for a moment before taking the nipple between her teeth and slowly rolling it around, increasing pressure until the Schnee whined and started squirming away.

She let go with a chuckle and reached to knead the other breast. "Turns out you are good for more than just systematized oppression. You Schnees also seem to make for excellent stress toys." Predictably, the heiress shook her head, and she seized when Sienna quickly pulled the dildo in and out just enough to make the lowest spherical segment briefly slip out of her. "Hah. It's uncanny how well-suited you are for being my toy. A nice body small enough to be convenient to throw around, pretty O-face and on top of all, a genuine need to be owned and dominated." She rolled the dildo around and shook her head at the indignant whine. The Schnee tried so hard to pretend to be in control, but the way her pussy gushed just from being bound up made the reality of the situation clear enough.

"You are a needy little toy. Tell me, have you ever cum this fast on your own fingers in the shower?" Sienna grasped her by the jaw and forced eye contact while she started working the dildo in and out, ignoring the protests and writhing as the large bumps of the toy slid past her lips. "Have you ever been as wet with anyone else as you are under me?" She had memorized the tells, and when the Schnee's breathing grew intermittent, she thumbed the switch on the toy. "Have you ever cum this hard before?"

The heiress stiffened and held her breath as yet another climax hit her, and she emptied her lungs in a hoarse scream when Sienna clicked the toy on and made it vibrate forcefully. She shifted her weight to keep the heiress down while she angled the thrusts upwards, watching how her eyes rolled up.

"Fourth," she said as she kept thrusting into the clenching body, noting how the heiress's legs twitched and tried to close fruitlessly. "That's the fourth orgasm you've given me despite all the pretend resistance." Sienna slid her hand down to press on the Schnee's throat and feel the pulse thrumming there as she shook from the continued stimulation. She'd look pretty in a collar, but as poetic as that might be, it would also have rather unfortunate implications with regards to the whole equality campaign. Having her plugged and leashed as a pet was an attractive image, but there were other ways of subduing her.

Sienna let go when she realized that the Schnee could barely breathe, resulting in coughs and rapid huffing with her midsection clenching repeatedly. "You'll make a good toy soon. In fact, you've just graduated to the next step!" she said and turned off the toy but leaving it in, making the heiress go limp and pant heavily. Sienna gave her a few seconds of reprieve while she reached over to the nightstand and took a plastic ring from it. Without ado, she dipped its edge on bio-adhesive and pressed it around the Schnee's clit while she was still too dazed to react. It clung to the wet skin easily, and Sienna pulled out the remote. She clicked it, and both the toy and the Schnee came to life, the former buzzing and the latter wheezing as the device started rapidly cycling pulses of mild electricity through itself and the erect clit in the middle.

"And..." she drawled out, waiting until the Schnee stiffened and let out a groan, "there's the fifth." She grasped the base of the dildo again and started moving it in and out, drawing out a choked gasp. "Five? Let's see if we can hit fifty for today." The heiress started with a whimper and ended with a moan when Sienna clicked the dildo on again and felt how the vibrations reverberated through the body beneath her. She'd have to pick up the pace if she wanted to have supper in time.


	24. Late Night Chat (Lisa x Ciel | Exhibitionism/Degredation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lisa x Ciel (#34 + #4)
> 
> Prompt: Exhibitionism/Degredation

Always read the fine print. Always read the fine print.

So why hadn't she read the fine print?

Ciel shifted her weight from one foot to the other, tugging her skirt lower and watching as the camera crew bustled around the room. She had been told it'd be just another interview, and while signing a contract for something like that was unorthodox, she hadn't even thought about poring over the details. Details which, she had very recently learned, included such stipulations as "wear only clothing approved by a VNN representative" and "comply with all on-camera demands to the best of your ability." For all intents and purposes, the news station might as well have owned her for the next half an hour.

So here she was, waiting for the show to start while trying to preserve some of her modesty. Whoever was in charge of the clothing had a twisted sense of humor, as the outfit she had been provided with mimicked her usual one. The blue skirt she had was a familiar shade, but it was laughably short. It covered all the important bits... From one side, if angled correctly. The white blouse she wore was tight and cropped so much it scarcely had more fabric than a bra, leaving her arms and shoulders bare while barely reaching over to cover her nipples. Past that, she had been given absolutely nothing else, meaning that she was barefoot and standing awkwardly with a flush on her face.

"Come on, sweet cheeks, we're going live in two," came a voice from the front which shook Ciel from her brooding. It was Lisa Lavender, the anchor who had conned her into the whole thing. She was all business in her suit jacket and pencil dress, acting as if her guest wasn't dressed like a cheap streetwalker. And just like that, all eyes were on Ciel, and heat rushed to her face as she reflexively crossed her legs and wrapped her arms around herself to shield from the wandering eyes. Blood rushed in her ears as she felt the stares on her skin, tracing her nominally covered curves. Lisa sighed and grabbed her by the bicep to draw her to the set, and she reluctantly followed.

The pit in her stomach deepened when they stepped on the stage and she got a good look of the amount of cameras present. They'd record and broadcast it, showing off her body to everyone who cared to watch and leaving little to imagination. The way her ass showed under the woefully inadequate skirt, how her breasts threatened to pop out from under the top, her legs and stomach bared for all to see. She dearly hoped nobody she knew would tune in to see her dressed like a slut.

"—three, two, and live!"

She blinked, realizing that she had been left standing in the middle of the set, and she hastily tugged down her skirt to cover her ass from the cameras and whirled away from them to face Lisa sitting behind her desk. There were no other chairs on the set, so Ciel had to just stand there.

"Welcome to the Vale Late Night Chat with me, Lisa Lavender!" she said cheerily. "And our interviewee tonight is the leader of Atlas' team CPPR! Please, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Ciel locked up, opening her mouth but unable to speak. Her skin crawled as she imagined the cameras zooming in on her.

"Do face the cameras, darling," Lisa laughed and gestured at the camera crew behind her. Ciel swallowed, her body burning up from embarrassment, and turned around while tugging the front of her skirt down, standing there awkwardly with her back to Lisa.

"I—uh, my name is Ciel Soleil," she managed to say, unsure where to look with the cameras whirring.

"So, you've been busy with the Vytal Tournament, right? It must be stressful to lead such a high-profile team."

Ciel tried to ignore the heat on her skin and focus on the interview. "Um, yes, it's been quite challenging so far, but—"

"I'm sure," Lisa interrupted her, moving on quickly. "So how is it, being your team's dedicated stress relief? Based on the tournament showings, you aren't too active on the combat side of things."

Ciel's jaw fell open. That was preposterous, she wasn't just some harlot! "Excuse me, I don't—"

"Rumor has it that you're helping out the entire Atlas contestant body with your own. Is there any truth to that or is it strictly an intra-team arrangement?" Her tone wasn't even accusative, and she spoke as if talking about the weather with their usual daytime panels. Ciel shook her head, trying to find the words to even start refuting her.

"No? Really?" Lisa asked, feigning curiosity. "I find that hard to believe given how you agreed to come here and showed up with less clothes than a lingerie model. Are you playing coy?" Ciel jumped when her skirt was suddenly pulled down from behind, and her hands shot to pull the garment back too late. Someone giggled in the camera crew, and she had to just cross her legs and try to cover herself with her hands as Lisa pressed against her back."Well, let's put that to the test for the viewers, then."

Ciel yelped when she was spun around and bent over the desk, and her heart skipped a beat when she realized that the cameras could see everything. She squirmed, and Lisa took her wrists and crossed them on the small of her back, pushing on them to keep her against the desk while kicking her legs wide. Ciel shivered, her legs shaking from embarrassment. She had imagined it coming to this, but that didn't compare to the sheer weight of the thousands of eyes watching her every move as she was spread and humiliated. Shame pooled in her stomach, and she whimpered when Lisa gave one of her ass cheeks a firm slap.

"Well, we all saw that there was no underwear so you failed the first part of the slut test when walking through the doors, but let's see if you actually pass the second part." She spanked her other cheek, giving her a matching pair of aching handprints radiating heat from her backside. Ciel gasped and twitched when she felt a finger press against her clit and following her when she rose to her tiptoes, and the finger slowly traced her slit up. She let out the breath she had held when the finger left her, and Lisa let the silence reign for a few more seconds.

"And the verdict is... Wet as a month of October."

Ciel's eyes went wide and she threshed. She didn't believe her. Lisa was lying to the audience to further humiliate her, but her retort died in a sudden moan when Lisa thrust her fingers into her, the digits sliding past her folds with alarming ease.

"If dressing up like a slut and parading yourself around for a few minutes gets you this riled up, I don't believe for a second that you wouldn't jump the chance to serve the rest of the contingent too." Ciel whimpered as the heat of embarrassment and exposure flooded her core, her toes curling every time Lisa's fingers did inside her. She tried to resist the mounting pleasure, but her willpower was quickly scattered by a few extra spanks on her ass, each spike of hot pain melting to dull pleasure by the time it reached her brain. She turned her head and saw a microphone hovering above her, no doubt catching all of the shamefully wet sounds with perfect clarity. She clenched at the thought and turned her head away, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to focus on just the feeling.

Before she could finish, Lisa pulled out of her and stepped to the side, leaving her pussy empty and pulsing for the cameras to see. Ciel swallowed thickly with her legs twitching occasionally from the built-up pleasure, arousal running down her thighs.

Lisa hummed and wiped her fingers on Ciel's ass, giving it a few smacks as an afterthought. "And just a few minutes of fingering and you're ready to get off already. My, you're the perfect candidate for our show because the next segment is 'Cum Or Numb?'! The rules are quite simple: we'll edge you until you ask to cum, and the longer you last, the better."

Ciel whimpered when the fingers returned instantly, this time slower and more playful. It took barely a minute until her hips were bucking again rhythmically and the fingers drew away, and she sighed.

"A—alright, I want to cum." She swallowed in the resulting silence, feeling her pussy clench with the cameras trained on her.

"Are you sure? We barely got even started!" Lisa said, surprise in her voice. When Ciel nodded, she let out a chuckle. "You're a real slut, aren't you." When Ciel didn't answer, she shoved two of her fingers into her again, making her buck. "Well, tell it to the viewers like it is."

Ciel shook her head, holding onto the dregs of her dignity. She was panting then the thrusts came faster, and she let out a groan when Lisa pulled away again at the last second.

Lisa gave her ass a firm spank, making it jiggle for the camera. "We're all waiting," she said and resumed thrusting a moment later. Ciel hissed as her walls clamped on the fingers, when she started getting close again, she just decided that it didn't matter.

"I—I'm a slut," she said with her voice wavering

Lisa paused for a second. "Louder."

"I'm a slut." The thrusts came faster, and her breath hitched every time Lisa curled her fingers.

"Can't hear you!"

"I'm a slut!" she repeated, mortified at the sound of her own voice.

"Let the viewers know!" Lisa snaked her arm down and took Ciel's clit between her fingers.

 _"I'm a slut!"_ she yelled, the shame of the admission and the pressure on her clit sending her over, leaving her shaking on the desk as the climax hit her. She shuddered, keenly aware of how every twitch and noise was captured and broadcast for the world to see, and much as she didn't want to, that only made the climax stronger. She panted when Lisa pulled out and left her limply on the desk, feeling hollow and used.

"Well, that clears that. Time for the oral exam portion, then." Ciel was still dazed and coming down from her climax when Lisa hopped onto the desk and shimmied her pencil skirt up a few inches. "Frankly, you're really blazing through the script we have, so I might have to improvise to fill in the time slot. Now is your time to shine, though, and I'm sure the viewers are excited to know just how good you are at eating people out."

Ciel shuddered as Lisa grasped her by the hair and pulled her closer, making her sex clench for the camera. 

* * *

 

"Sorry, but they have a 'you can't sue us' clause right here. It's airtight."

"'You can't sue—' What? That can't be legal!"

"Well, it probably isn't, but it's not like you can sue them over that."

"What do you mean I can't?!"

"It says so in the clause here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday I skipped on purpose, promise, because I'm still planning on finishing up a proper Halloween special oneshot. I'll reuse that roll and prompt there.


	25. Insomneoa (Yang x Neo | Sleepy Sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Yang x Neo (#33 + #18)
> 
> Prompt: Sleepy Sex

Yang was roused from her sleep by something, and she was just too tired to bother opening her eyes. Her mind was sluggish, but the one thing she knew with instinctive certainty was that it was both far too late and far too early to be awake. Her mind was otherwise empty, and she was slipping back to sleep when there was shifting on her arms. The movement prodded her brain to thinking mode, and she mumbled something unintelligible and wrapped her arms around Neo harder. The warmth was nice, but the squirming less so.

When the shifting continued, Yang groaned and turned her head, holding Neo down by force. "Sleep."

Neo squirmed and pulled her arms free, signing something Yang had no interest in deciphering. With no response forthcoming, Neo resorted to using her Semblance to communicate which produced a light tingle, and Yang just screwed her eyes shut while burying herself in the sheets.

 _"Go the fuck to sleep,"_ Yang mumbled into the pillow. She heard a huff and more miming, but that died out when Yang didn't respond. She felt herself drifting back to sleep, hoping that Neo would do the same until she felt more shifting and a kiss on her shoulder. She mumbled into the pillow. That girl was needy. Yang had no issues giving her the affection she wanted, but she was drawing the line that goodnight kisses were to be given out exclusively _before_ going to sleep.

When the kisses didn't stop and started trailing up her neck, Yang groaned and planted her palm on Neo's face to push her off. "For all that is holy just please sleep," she whined and hoped that forming sentences hadn't woken her up to much. Neo twisted past her hand and latched back onto her collarbone, and Yang had almost resigned to just toughing it out when she felt a sharp bite on her neck.

"Ow!" she yelped and threw her hands up, squinting blearily in disbelief. The little shit had bit her! "What is wrong with you? It's..." she turned around in the darkness, her vision taking long seconds to focus on the illuminated alarm clock on the nightstand, "three thirty A – fucking – M?!" She huffed and fell on her back onto the bed, her eyes burning even as she closed them. Yang groaned when there was more miming. "I can't see you," she sighed and put her wrist on top of her eyes. "Just wait until morning like a regular person."

There was a huff and Neo crawled over her to straddle her hips, and Yang pointedly ignored her even when she lay down on top of her. There were a few seconds of stillness and Yang had almost hoped that it would be the end of it until Neo started sliding up and down slowly to grind against her knee.

Yang groaned in frustration and half-sat up, forcing her eyes open to stare at the black blob on top of her. _"What."_

A white and pink eye stared back at her, just barely illuminated by a stray street lamp outside. Neo stared at her for a few seconds before leaning down to kiss her. It was passionate, almost desperate when she pressed against her, hands finding purchase on her hair and shoulder to pull them close. She had difficulty reaching, so she shimmied upwards to hump Yang's hip instead. Yang growled and eventually broke the kiss, leaving Neo panting hotly against her mouth before Neo moved down to lick at the side of her neck, her grasp tightening. What broke Yang's resolve was the noise she made, almost inaudible even in the dead of the night. Right against her skin, there was a short whine between the kisses, and Yang sighed deeply. Neo simply did not make noise. Yang had once seen her get honest-to-god shanked on the ribs and she hadn't as much as grunted. The situations where she vocalized herself were few and far between, and it seemed that now she really needed the closeness.

"Fine," Yang mumbled and reached down, getting a happy gasp in response. Neo shifted on top of her, no doubt contorting herself in a way no benevolent god could have possibly condoned, and in one move somehow discarded both the tank top and the boxers she wore. She straddled Yang's thighs and eagerly grasped her wrist to guide it between her legs, quietly sighing as Yang found wetness there.

Yang raised an eyebrow at that and hummed inquisitively, running two of her fingers around her entrance. "Aren't you needy tonight," she mumbled and got a huff in reply as Neo reached down and pushed Yang's fingers into her, sighing softly. Yang probed her slowly and Neo started gyrating her hips, one hand still holding Yang's wrist with the other occasionally brushing against it while she circled her own clit. She was already wet and wetter than usual, so Yang had no problems sinking into her and curling against her G-spot. She couldn't see anything but a vague outline, but her mind filled in the blanks from memory easily enough. Neo's mouth slightly open in a silent moan, her eyes heavy-lidded and her athletic body flexing and gyrating with hard nipples topping her perky breasts and swaying from the movements.

Neo let out a wavering breath and leaned down to pull Yang's top up, baring her chest to the night air. Yang hummed as Neo left a few heated kisses on her breast. Yang crooked her fingers in her and felt teeth press against her nipple, sending a flash of pain down her spine.

"Hey..." she said softly, furrowing her brows. Neo breathed heavily and sank her teeth into her breast harder this time. "Hey!" Yang hissed, and when Neo wouldn't let go, she used her free hand to push her head to the side and kept her palm on Neo's mouth. "Behave, will you?"

Neo just stared at her with hooded eyes, panting and slowly extending her tongue to lick Yang's hand, as if apologizing. Yang knew better, though, as while Neo felt a great many things, shame was not among them. She traced her tongue on Yang's palm and took her index finger in her mouth, lightly nibbling on the tip before sucking it. Yang let it happen and kept moving in and out of her, also starting to pump the finger in her mouth back and forth, enjoying how the usually dominant girl was showing vulnerability.

After a few moments, Neo's legs jerked and her breath hitched as Yang spread her fingers in her, making her lightly bite down on the one in her mouth. She pushed it out with her tongue and breathed deeply a few times before she almost fell down to kiss Yang on the mouth. The sudden movement surprised her, but Yang went along with the messy kiss. It was a clumsy and hot affair with Neo licking the inside of her mouth while grinding against her almost frantically, her breasts sliding on Yang's skin and the hand working her clit pressed between the two.

Yang sped up, using her other hand to grab a handful of Neo's ass. That got a silent moan against her mouth as Neo's free hand jerked and fisted the hem of Yang's bunched-up top. Her breathing grew more rapid until she held her breath for a second and came with just a soft sigh, her hips bucking and the rest of her body tensing and releasing repeatedly. Her legs shook and she wrapped them around Yang's thigh, quivering slightly and panting against Yang's open mouth as she came down from it. Eventually, she stopped and pulled Yang's fingers out of her, not making eye contact but snuggling close to her and putting her ear on her chest.

Yang let out a slow breath, too tired to care about wiping her hand clean on the sheets. Neo was curled up against her, trapping her leg and hugging one of her arms like a teddy bear. She was often touchy-feely, but not to this degree.

Yang threaded her fingers into Neo's hair, petting her slowly. "Bad dream?" she quietly asked.

Neo shook her head.

"You okay?"

There was a pause, and Neo nodded, burrowing deeper into the crook of Yang's neck, inhaling deeply in her hair.

"Alright," Yang muttered and yawned, giving the back of her head a gentle pat. "Love you."

Neo nodded again, and Yang gently pulled her closer, mindlessly counting her breaths to lull herself back to sleep.

* * *

Mistakes had been made, Yang concluded when the darkness of the room started ever so slightly to give way to the hours before morning. Giving into Neo's insistence hadn't been a bad idea on its own, but she hadn't really considered that it would result in having her naked and grabby girlfriend clinging onto her in a post-coital coma. She swallowed and rubbed her thighs together, feeling how Neo's breasts pressed against her skin, how her slow, warm breaths tickled the crook of her neck and most of all how her still-damp sex pressed against her thigh with Neo's legs anchoring herself in place.

Yang sighed and shook herself out of those thoughts for the hundredth time. Alright, if she fell asleep right now she could still kind of get the minimum amount of sleep necessary for a functional day. She scrunched her eyes shut, trying to ignore the heat between her legs. Any moment, now.


	26. ...? ...! (Neo x Neo | Selfcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Neo x Neo (#18 + #18)
> 
> Prompt: Selfcest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this wasn't exactly what the prompt was about (gagging was the original) since I got sidetracked. I ended up enjoying the dynamic enough that I think that I'll try to find the time to flesh this out into a proper story afterwards.

It was good to be a villain, Neo thought. What hero would possibly get access to a cloning machine? Just step in, let it take your readings and _poof_ fifteen minutes later it spits out a perfect doppelganger. It had come to blows like they had both known it would – after all, the clone had her memories too – but since the machine did not provide equipment, being unarmed put the clone at quite the disadvantage. She had still put up a fight, of course, but they were otherwise evenly matched so the victor had been a foregone conclusion. The fact that the clone was born naked was just an added bonus.

And thus, Neo was sitting on her spoils of war while putting finishing touches on the bindings. She pulled at the last strap hard with a smile on her face, making the leather dig into her clone's thigh. Getting her arms trapped in a monoglove had been a chore, but after that there wasn't much she could do to resist, so Neo had had more or less free reign to do as she pleased. She had restrained the clone's legs with multiple leather straps which clamped her calves against her thighs which reduced her kicks to little more than impotent squirming. Her limbs now restrained, Neo flipped the clone over and straddled her stomach, taking a moment to appreciate the look.

She was, in one word, _enchanting._ Tight body with perky breasts and full hops, and the small stature only made it better as it all was just in a tighter package. She loved flaunting her physique with the narrow hip windows on her outfit giving passersby just enough to salivate over. They could look but not touch. Now, though, she could touch all she wanted, and she leered at the familiar visage below her, feeling the warm dampness between her legs. She ran her hands down the perfect body and palmed her breasts, giving them a squeeze while soaking in the glare. The clone was just like her. She was a very dominant persona and she loathed giving up control. Having people under her thumb was exhilarating, especially if they tried to put up a fight. To make it even better, she enjoyed the feeling of being restrained which she explored on an occasion during her time alone, but this was so much better.

She grabbed a collar she had set aside and leaned down to press it against the clone's throat, getting a silent snarl in reply. The clone tried to wriggle away fruitlessly which just meant that Neo had the excuse to tighten the collar just that much more, making it sit tightly against her skin. The clone's eyes were brown and pink, full of anger and frustration which made Neo shiver. She knew how proud she was, how humiliating it would be to be tied and collared like that, and she knew exactly just how much the clone under her hated the situation. She was absolutely furious... and utterly powerless to do a single thing about it. The thought sent a warm tingle into her core as she licked her lips. Best of all? The clone knew all that. She knew exactly how she made Neo feel, and she knew she couldn't hide the reluctant pleasure she got from being bound up. Neo knew her like the backs of her own hands.

Neo almost lost herself in that hateful gaze. Was there an undercurrent of excitement there, behind the sheer fury? Probably. She smiled wider and caressed the clone's cheek with her thumb, breaking into a grin as the contact made the clone's eye twitch. She tried to contain her giddiness as she drew her hand back and slapped the clone across the cheek, hard. The fleshy smack echoed in the room, and Neo shuddered at the sight of her clone gritting her teeth. Being slapped was so demeaning. Patronizing, even, as if you didn't even deserve a proper punch instead of a bitch-slap. Neo sighed and grasped the clone's hair to straighten her up, giving her other cheek a matching handprint. The appalled reactions were just intoxicating, and Neo couldn't stop herself from drawing out more and more of them, throwing the clone's head from side to side with each slap. She kept her Aura down which made her hand throb and tingle from the impacts, and she knew her clone would feel the same twofold on her face.

Eventually she blinked and stopped after realizing that she had been grinding against the clone's midsection, the wet ache between her legs growing. Her palm burned, but the aftermath was entirely worth it. The clone stared at her with rage in her eyes, her cheeks bright-red from the blush forced upon them. Neo caressed the tender skin again, feeling the heat radiating from it even before touching. Having such a powerful and beautiful fighter be subject to her every whim was a rush, and she gave her a few sharp pats before leaning back. There were times she wished she could talk. She'd love to hear what the clone had to say; the angry barbs, reluctant moans and promises of murder. Oh, there would be so many death threats. She was missing so much. Oh well, there were other cues, and she knew exactly what to look for. And which buttons to push.

She leaned down and stuck her tongue out, seeing how the clone's nostrils flared from the mocking gesture. Neo winked at her to infuriate her even further and wrapped her lips around the clone's nipple. She tried to squirm away, but with Neo's weight on top of her she couldn't escape the teeth nibbling on her hardening peak. Neo smiled and ran the flat of her tongue over the nipple, well aware of how sensitive she was. She ran her hands up and down the body, tracing faint lines with her fingernails and squeezing what supple parts she came across, slowly making the squirming intensify as she peppered her breasts with light bites and licks, the evaporating saliva cooling them off. The clone's breathing started to grow heavy, and Neo proceeded to bite down harder to leave redder marks. That made her buck and pant, and Neo soaked in the subtle sounds of pain and arousal.

When she finally stopped, the clone let out a hiss between clenched teeth. Neo made a show of licking her lips and openly appreciating her handiwork. Her limbs were trapped in leather, leaving her open and helpless. The collar pressed her throat, marking her as weak, _property._ Her breasts were shiny and glowing red with dozens of possessive tooth marks circling the hard nipples. Her cheeks were rosy red, both from the slapping and the humiliation... And perhaps even arousal. Neo had glimpsed a hint of that earlier, and she smiled when she leaned back down, staring into the clone's eyes while slowly and purposefully sliding her hand down her stomach and past her navel. The eyes had shifted to pink and white and she squirmed as Neo's hand neared her sex. There was something in those eyes... Fear? Possibly. What a novel emotion. Neo grinned widely as she cupped the clone's slit, making her flinch subtly, and felt dampness against her middle finger.

Neo let out a soundless laugh and rubbed her fingers back and forth, heat flaring in her stomach as she took in the reactions. The clone had been turned on from the harsh treatment. It made sense, really. Being dominated by a gorgeous woman such as herself would stoke the submissive tendencies in anyone – even herself, it seemed, whether she liked it or not. Oh, she was going to love this.

The other she, too, in time.


	27. The end! (Author x Ramblings plus a bonus chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General thoughts and ramblings about the event

And wow that was a marathon. I didn't think that I'd manage to hit every day, and I didn't, but I came pretty close which stings a lil bit.

In general, the challenge was really interesting. The first roll (Trifa x Lisa) really cemented it for me, because despite knowing all of the characters, there's no way I had ever envisioned something as utterly absurd as that pairing. The particular chapter also worked out fairly well, I think, which definitely contributed to my motivation to continue with the challenge. The pairings overall were a breath of fresh air, and they worked out with little to no fudging. I skipped, for example, team NDGO as I had negative interest on them as well as a few duplicate rolls (and man, I rolled Sienna x Vernal thrice and Blake didn't get a single slot) but other than that I was surprised how many of the dynamics not only worked, but worked well.

Overall, I'm also fairly happy with the overall quality of the one-shots. There are a few gems (Weiss x Weiss comes to mind, as well as Nora x Cinder and Pyrrha x Cinder) but in general given how there was no planning or proofreading involved, the stories work out. You can definitely see the spots where time and/or motivation ran out and the quality suffers, as I think is the case with several of the Salem chapters, the Enabler one and a few others which just don't have that certain spark to them. I rarely write anything without thoroughly working it over in my head beforehand, and for that to happen the stories definitely need that central twist to even get started with the process. With flash fiction, I found that twist more often than I thought, but when it was missing, it showed.

The finale chapter for this series is out now as its own standalone story, available **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482914).** The prompt was "humiliation" and the pairing Freezerburn, which matched pretty closely to a Halloween special concept I had before, so I baked those two into one so you got a super-long finale for the series.

Thanks for keeping up with the stories, and if all goes well, I'll do a second round next year.


End file.
